


Delicious

by 13ReasonsInOurStars



Category: Delicious Series (Video Games), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, deliciousworld, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ReasonsInOurStars/pseuds/13ReasonsInOurStars
Summary: "If you tell me that kiss meant something to you, I wouldn't know what to do.""It meant nothing. I'm sorry."A young chef goes on a journey to find his long lost love. But is it everything he dreamed it would be?Follow the Journey of young cook Park Jimin as he leaves his family behind to travel to France, to rekindle his teenage summer romance. With the help of his best friend Kim Taehyung and the bad boy Min Yoongi, will Jimin make it in time to reunite with his one true love.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 11





	1. Tea Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm....I really don't know what I'm doing tbh.
> 
> So I enjoy writing again but I still haven't got my creativity back to continue writing my other original stories (sorry) But this time I've found inspiration in the weirdest of places.
> 
> A game popped up on my laptop. One I used to play as a kid and for a laugh I decided to play it for memories ya know? (I know, don't judge) And then I found the story quite cute and thought, "This would make a cute af Yoonmin story". So here we are!
> 
> I don't know if anyone played this game too when growing up, but it's called Delicious World. And I also don't know how I'm going to do this as all the cut scenes in the game are just dialogue. So this could turn out really bad if I'm being honest, but I'm gonna give it a go and see what happens. So if any of you are actually interested here you go ;)

Inside a small cosy red brick café, Park Jimin stood behind a long wooden counter stirring some sauce in a warm heated saucepan. He was the son of this local bistro but had worked there his whole life. Ever since he was young he would bother his parents to let him help serve customers and clean the tables. As he grew up and could start to reach the tops of the counters, Jimin would play with all the ingredients he could find and experiment to make something new. At first, all his attempts were terrible (not that his parents would tell him that of course, they would just eat everything he made with a fake smile.) But as the boy grew older his experiments started to taste better and better and now at age twenty one he was in charge of all the new items on the menu. Jimin was a gifted person and excelled in everything he did, but cooking, especially baking, was his passion and Jimin loved every minute of his time working in his café.

Jimin's mum walked in to start prepping for the early morning rush. Their place wasn't famous by any means but it was famous amongst their little town in Busan.

"Mum, you're back! I've almost got it - the new recipe for our special pancakes!" Jimin exclaimed, excited.

Jimin's mum - A small dark haired lady but very beautiful to everyone who meets her, frowned at her son in confusion. "A new recipe? Why?"

Jimin crossed his arms after placing the hot saucepan down on the now cool stove. "The Geumjeong-gu Times' Top 10 Dishes. We could put on a special event tomorrow, so people vote for us!"

Unlike Jimin's parent's who were happy and content with their lives running a small shop, Jimin's dreams always soared far beyond. Don't get him wrong, Jimin absolutely loves their family business but he always wanted to create new things and serve more people so more people could taste his new creations and bring in more people to their shop. Jimin's parent's supported their son 100% but it just wasn't their dream too.

The Guemjeong-gu Times was a local newspaper in their town and every year they held a competition for the best food outlets. And every year the Park café never made the list.

Mrs. Park frowned. "Oh, I don't know, Jimin... How could pancakes ever compete with steaks and lobsters?"

"I know Lobster Paradise wins first place every year, but people love our food, too!"

Lobster Paradise was a local seafood restaurant within their town. It was a large, luxurious building and it was rapidly rising to fame even outside of Busan. Jimin had only ate their once, to fish out the competition, and the food was amazing. But it seemed to Jimin that the restaurant was all about fame and making money, rather than the joy of creating and sharing food.

Jimin never wanted to be like that.

He held his head up high in determination. "Leave it to me, Mum! I'm still perfecting the recipe, but I'll get you guys on that list - I promise."

Jimin's mother smiled at her son lovingly at his overflowing passion and then turned to carry on setting up. It was almost 9:00 o'clock and all the people on their way to work will be flowing into their café in no time.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

It was now around two o'clock and the bistro only had around three customers inside. Jimin was enjoying the peace, glad that the busy morning was over. He was back to mixing his sauce, changing it and starting again every time he felt something wasn't quite right. His mum had gone upstairs to have a rest, but told Jimin to call her if he needed any help. Jimin was fine though, only needing to stop his experimenting once in a while when a customer wanted a refill or a light snack. These are the days Jimin enjoyed the most.

The silence didn't last forever though and a blur of red sped past the windows and all of a sudden the green wooden door burst open and an out of breath Taehyung burst through. People looked up and glared, wondering what had disturbed their peace and focus - One customer was working on his laptop - an older lady was doing a crossword - and a young girl was sat in the corner reading, sipping on her coffee every now and again.

Taehyung wasn't bothered by the stares though as most days, this was how he entered the place.

The hyper man ran over to Jimin behind the counter and stopped abruptly in front of him. Taehyung was Jimin's best friend. They are both the same age - Jimin being a few months older - but they both met in school and have been inseparable since. Taehyung was really the only friend Jimin had. Unlike Jimin's younger brother who was always popular throughout school and even now why he's studying in uni, Jimin preferred just having the one close friend who he could share anything and everything with.

Taehyung could accidentally be quite the blabbermouth though.

"Jimin! Stop EVERYTHING. I just took the most AMAZING class - Intro to Fortune Telling!"

Ah - that was another thing about Taehyung. He could never stick to just one thing. Whereas Jimin has always wanted to be a chef, Taehyung switches interests like the wind.

It seems Taehyung's hobby this month is fortune telling.

Jimin lowers his mixing bowl and looks up at his friend in utter confusion. "What? Tae, I'm working on the syrup for my special pancakes, I don't have time for-"

"Come on, I need to practice with someone! Here - drink this tea, PLEASE? For your friend?"

Jimin looks at his crazy friend who is overflowing with excitement and then shifts his eyes down to the tea cup that sits on the front counter besides Taehyung. Jimin didn't even notice that until Taehyung mentioned it, and how has Taehyung managed to run all the way here without spilling a single drop. He will never understand this boy.

But not wanting to disappoint his hyperactive friend, Jimin sighs and places the bowl onto the counter beside him, grabbing the cup off of the counter.

"Alright, alright... But you have to help me out after that!"

Taehyung knows that Jimin's referring to when it reaches the end of the day and he has to clean up. Taehyung just nods, not bothered by clearing a few tables and washing up as he helps out a lot anyway for the Park family.

Jimin slowly rises the tea up to his lips and takes a small sip, Taehyung hates being patient though and snatches it straight out of Jimin's clasp the minute he's drank and raises it up to his face to inspect the green liquid.

"Wow... Oh, WOW! This IS interesting... These tea leaves... Could it really be...?"

Jimin is growing impatient now tired of the suspense. "Hurry up already! What do they say?"

"Oh, it's all so clear! You'll find true love... VERY soon." Taehyung beams at his friend in excitement.

Jimin rolls his eyes. "True love? Please, have you seen my social calendar lately?" Jimin turns away, reaching for his mixing bowl again. "Ask for your money back, Tae. That class was definitely a scam."

Taehyung doesn't argue, learning from experience, and goes to sit at a table closest to the counter waiting for Jimin's shift to finish. He doesn't stop inspecting the tea though.

When it's reaching 4 o'clock, closing time, Jimin starts to pack away his things and surveys the shop. There's no one left now, bar a few dirty cups and plates, but it should be a quick finish.

Jimin turns to wipe of his hands on a tea towel hanging from his pocket, when all of a sudden a loud rumbling noise fills the shop. Jimin jumps in surprise and Taehyung glares outside the window catching a quick glimpse of the loud motorbike that whizzes by.

"Hey, go get your bike tuned up! I can't focus on my psychic powers with all that noise!" Taehyung complains.

Jimin walks over to his best friend, whacking him with the tea towel. "Tae, would you stop that already?"

"I'm telling you - the leaves never lie! Besides, you just happened to have a cup ready when I arrived, that has to mean something!"

Jimin frowns. "Wait, what? I thought YOU brought the tea!"

"...Okay, so you just drank someone else's tea. Does it matter? At least you'll find love!"

Jimin pales at the thought of drinking somebody else's drink, wondering who's it could've been. But before he can say anything, Jimin's mother appears from behind, beaming with joy.

"You found love!? That's great, Jimin! Ever since Jacques, you haven't had a serious-"

Jimin crosses his arms and frowns, not wanting to hear anymore. "Okay, enough! I don't have time for this right now, I still have tons to do before tomorrow." And with that he storms back over to the counter to continue his cooking.

Jimin's mother frowns and turns to Taehyung. "I guess I should know better than to bring up Jacques..."

Taehyung raises his left eyebrow. "Why? Their red-hot summer romance was YEARS ago. Besides, it really was beautiful."

"Yes, it was... until he returned from Paris and never heard from him again." She sighs.

Jacques was Jimin's summer fling when he was 18. He had decided to travel to France as he was always obsessed with the food and loved the sights there. He wasn't planning to meet someone and falling in love, but that's exactly what happened and Jimin couldn't of been happier. Jacques was a tall, blonde French man, who whisked Jimin away the moment he met him. He could speak English well, as could Jimin, and even knew some Korean. When he saw Jimin looking lost and confused, he had helped Jimin to find his way and always 'bumped' into him by 'accident' since. Jimin really did love that man with all of his heart, but when it came for time to Jimin to return back to Korea, Jacques promised he would write. However Jimin never did hear from his tall French lover again.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Jimin stands, scrubbing a stain of one of the tables, making sure everything was clean for tomorrow. He was feeling tired and upset about today's events. He was struggling with his new syrup and to top it all off his best friend had to storm in here raving about love and Jimin's mother mentioning his teen romance.

Jimin sighs and throws himself down on the chair behind him, yawning and stretching. He rests his arm on the table in front, and places his head on his left hand. "True love... Who believes in that sort of thing anymore?" He glances at the clock, frowning. "It's so late already... and there's so much to do... Can't... rest..." Jimin drifts off to sleep.

Unknowingly he dreams about France. About his summer and ex-lover. He re-lives their last day together, with Jimin about to board the train and Jacques holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

They both had frowns on their faces.

"Oh, Jacques, these flowers are beautiful! There's even lavender... But why are you here?"

Jimin wasn't expecting his love to turn up.

Jacques looks upset, but tries his best not to show it. "Jimin... I know we said it was impossible - that we live on opposite sides of the world and shouldn't see each other anymore..." He sighs, smiling lovingly at his darling. "But I'm not ready for it to end. I've never been happier. I... I think I'm in love with you!"

Jimin blushes bright red at the confession, and smiles back at him. "I'm not ready for it to end either, Jacques! I love you, too! ... But what are we supposed to do? We said we wouldn't-"

"Forget what we said, Jimin! Give me your number. I'll call you, we'll figure it out!"

Jimin turns upset again. "Then why didn't you? I gave you my number but you never called... why?"

Jacques looks shocked. "What? No, I tried but-"

The image crackles and Jimin's head is filled with a loud rumbling sound.

"I can't hear you! The train's taking off..."

"Listen, I actually did-" Jacques continues.

There's that rumbling sound again, cutting Jacques off.

Jimin jolts from his sleep, confused a moment about his surroundings. He focuses his gaze, noticing it's dark outside and gasps when looking at the clock. "It's seven already? If I don't hurry I won't finish the syrup on time!"

He shakes his head, disorientated. What a weird dream.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Jimin starts pouring out his newly made syrup into a large juice jar. His mum is behind him, wiping down the counters and Taehyung, true to his word, is helping by mopping the floor.

Jimin inhales the strong smell of his creation and smiles wide. "I finally made it - the perfect syrup for my special pancakes! It's lavender-based, and I had just enough to make this batch."

Taehyung stops mopping and beams at Jimin. "Wow, Jimin, it looks great!" The syrup is a bright purple and it truly does look good. "Speaking of greatness, I mopped the floor like you asked, so we're all set!" He boasts.

That rumbling sounds echos through the shop again and Taehyung's cheerfulness is broken. "That bike again! I swear to God-"

"Actually, that bike is how I woke up on time. I never would have made it otherwise." Jimin defends, guiltily.

Taehyung smirks, looking at the front entrance. "Looks like he's coming in - here's your chance to say thanks!"

The bike comes to a stop outside, resting against the side of the road. The helmeted man climbs off and makes his way to the front door. He pushes it open with his body and starts to pull of his helmet.

"Welcome to Park's-" Jimin stops talking once he catches sight of the man in front of him. He's a small man, about the same height as Jimin, but has striking silver hair that is slightly ruffled from the helmet. The man is wearing a black tank top, showing off his long arms that are covered in tattoo's.

It seems Jimin isn't the only one effected.

Their eyes lock and the stranger's eyes widen it surprise. "Wow." He breaths out.

He then smirks, trying to keep his cool and places the helmet underneath his right arm. He places his left hand in his trouser pocket and struts in cool like, still with that stupid smirk on his face.

However he obviously didn't catch sight of the wet floor sign, as all of a sudden he loses his footing and goes tumbling down landing with a loud thump. His helmet flies through the air and typically misses everything apart from the syrup Jimin had spent hours making.

The glass smashes and Jimin gasps in shock, covering his mouth in surprise. "No, no, no...! This is a DISASTER!"

The stranger chuckles, trying to play it cool still. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

Jimin glares at him. "No, that syrup was the key to my pancake recipe, and there's no way I can make more before the event!"

Yoongi freezes. "Relax, it's only syrup! Here, I'll help clean up... Mmm, is this lavender? It tastes AMAZING!"

Jimin hardens his stare. "'Tasted', you mean. It's ruined now!"

"How much could one jar cost? Actually, I'm a little tight on cash right now, but I could-"

Jimin lets out some sort of growl. "Look, just... leave. Please, before the whole place collapses."

Jimin storms over to the door and holds it open for the stranger who has just come in and single handedly ruined Jimin's day.

The stranger scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, before turning to grab his bike helmet from where it landed, that is completely sticky covered in Jimin's purple syrup.

Jimin watches the man leave, and then collapses onto the floor in sadness. Both Taehyung and Jimin's mother comes rushing over, wrapping Jimin into a tight embrace from either side.

Taehyung starts mopping again and Jimin's mum starts to wipe down the once clean counter to clean off the syrup that covers the surface.

Jimin stands in the corner, biting his thumb nail anxiously. "People will be here any minute, and we have nothing they could vote for."

"Hey, we still have some time!" Taehyung tries to reassure. "Why don't I help you make more syrup?"

Jimin can feel the tears brimming in his eyes, but tries his best to keep them at bay. "It's no use... I'm all out of lavender, and it's too late to go get more..." He feels defeated.

Jimin's mother tries her turn to comfort her son now. "Jimin, dear, you did everything you could... We can try again next year."

Taehyung looks at the sadness painting his best friends face and tries to make him feel better. "You were right, Chim, that fortune-telling thing was total B.S. - I should've foreseen this!" Taehyung then looks shocked, at the realization hits him. "...Preferably before buying three dozen boxes of tea."

Jimin looks at his friend. "Please, enough about tea..." His face then lights up with an idea. "Wait - Tae, you're a genius! I think I've got the answer!"

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

The next morning Jimin has finally finished preparing his new syrup. After whipping up some pancakes he places them in front of his mother and Taehyung who sit on one of the cafe tables.

Jimin finds another large juice jar and empties his new syrup into that, grabbing it and walking over to his companions. He gently pours some of it onto the stack of pancakes that sit in the middle of the table and watches anxiously as his mum and friend grab their knife and forks.

"Okay, the new tea syrup is ready. I just hope it's good..." He rubs his arm nervously. "Otherwise, all those people outside will be pretty disappointed when we cancel the event."

Jimin's mother is the first to comment. "Jimin... It's delicious!" She claps her hands together in excitement.

Taehyung goes next. "Best pancakes this place has ever served -" He then turns to Jimin's mum. "- No offense, Mrs. Park."

Jimin lets out a large breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding. "Phew! And thanks to Tae's impulsive spending habits, we can make more than one batch!"

Tae looks away guiltily. "It's almost funny how you spent all night trying to find the perfect recipe while that cup of tea was right in front of you..."

Jimin sighs. "Yeah - almost."

Taehyung chuckles. "Well then, Park's, how about we open up and turn this event into a real PARTY?"


	2. The Stars Are Aligned

"Okay, voting has just closed and the results are in! Let's see... Lobster Paradise got first place again. No surprise there." Taehyung reads off of the newspaper. 

Jimin's mother pops her head over the black and white paper in Taehyung's hands, Jimin standing further away too nervous to look. "Oh, but look! 'Park's Place - Special-Tea Pancakes.' We made it into the top ten!" She points, excited.

The two then both glance up at Jimin. Taehyung speaks first. "Chim, you're gonna completely freak out! Look at this..." He turns the paper to face Jimin, but Jimin doesn't even look, just smiles.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugs. "I just got off the phone with the owner of Lobster Paradise." He then grins wide. "Apparently he was here earlier, and he was so impressed he offered me a stagiaire at his restaurant." 

Jimin's mum claps her hands together and beams at her son. "Jimin, this is great! Sure, staging is unpaid... and temporary... But it's how all great chefs get started." 

Jimin's face then turns worried, going back to his nervous habit of rubbing his arm. "But what about you and dad? The diner is gonna be way more crowded now that we've made the list!" 

Bless Jimin, always the considerate worrier. 

Jimin's mum clears her throat, shrugging her shoulders as if it is no big deal. "Don't worry, we've been running this place for a long time, dear. I think we'll manage."

"I don't know, Mum... I don't think I'm ready yet..."

She smiles warmly at her boy, and walks towards him, grabbing hold of his arms gently to stop him from panicking. "Don't be silly - look at how much you've accomplished! Even I had doubts about this event, and now we have our own dish on the list."

Jimin appreciates the honesty, but noticing his worried expression still, she continues to reassure him. "You have to find your own path, Jimin. Opportunities like these... Well, believe me, they don't come along very often."

Jimin smiles and throws himself towards his loving mother. He wraps her in a tight embrace and rubs his cheek against hers, squeezing her tight.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

A few days later Jimin wanders into 'Lobster Paradise'. 

He's only been there once, but he is still in awe once he's inside. Sitting right on the beach, overlooking the sea, Jimin wanders out to the rooftop terrace looking around in amazement. He can't believe his luck.

"Wow, everything is so fancy... so clean... And everyone looks so professional..." Jimin has never worked in a place like this before.

He continues wandering along the patio, but stops in shock when she catches sight of the silver head boy who crashed into his cafe days ago.

The guy has his back to Jimin, organizing some flowers, and ordering other people around. "Yeah, out those flowers there - they really brighten up the room." 

Jimin gasps. "No way... HE'S the owner?" Jimin can't believe his luck. 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Back at the Park Cafe, Jimin's mum hums to herself whilst sorting through the mail.

Taehyung is still lounging around, the bistro being like a second home to him. He wanders up to Mrs. Park and sighs wistfully. "I wish I could've been there for Jimin's first day! I hope his 'culinary heaven' is as perfect as he imagined." He then notices the letter in her hands, leaning over curiously. "What's that, Mrs. Park? What are you reading?" 

"The mailman just dropped this off... Who sends a scented letter nowadays?"

They both stare in shock as they notice the french stamp that adorns the old looking letter. She flips it over in her hands, curious, and written on the back is the name 'Jacques Fabre'. 

Time seems to slow down for the pair.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Jimin blushes, although this man ruined his food, he can't deny that this man is incredibly attractive. He watches him work from behind for a moment, before getting up the courage to approach the silver-fox. 

"It's... you? I had no idea you owned the Lobster Paradise, sir!" He's back to rubbing his arm nervously. "The other day, I didn't..."

The man stares at Jimin in confusion for a sec, before his signature smirk takes over his face again. "What? Oh, riiiight. Bet you wish you hadn't yelled at me about that syrup now, don't you?" He teases Jimin. 

Jimin blushes, but has no time the answer as a large Korean man comes waddling up from behind the pair. "Ah, you must be Park Jimin! I'm Mr. Paradise, the owner of this restaurant... And I see you already met Yoongi, our flower delivery boy."

Jimin freezes, trying to process Mr. Paradise's words.

"Come on, we're losing daylight here. Don't thin you can slack off just because you're a stagiaire! Off to you station, chop-chop!" Jimin's new boss orders.

Jimin and Yoongi just seem to stare at each other before Mr. Paradise beckons Jimin off again.

Once his new boss had shown him the ropes, Jimin is getting accustomed to his station and reading through the health and safety guide and contract. He had just been pushed straight to work as an assistant to the other chefs and workers here.

Yoongi is stood in the far right corner, organizing a tall vase of roses on one of the tables.

Jimin sighs, trying to take everything in and leaves the instruction manual on the counter, heading towards an empty place on the left side by the balcony. He sighs and glances out to the sea below, taking in the view. 

"Finally, a moment's rest... The pace here is UNBELIEVABLE!" 

Yoongi overhears, and noticing that no one is around, walks over to where Jimin is sat. "Don't get used to it - I don't see the other cooks here taking breaks."

Jimin glares at him, annoyed by his new presence. "Oh, you. So... you're not the owner of this place."

Yoongi smirks once again. "Well, I don't like to be defined by what I'm not, but..." 

Jimin rolls his eyes at the boy. "What do you even do around here?"

Yoongi smiles a proper smile this time. "You know me - always looking for new restaurants to ruin."

Mr. Paradise seems to appear out of nowhere once again, and smiles wide at the two young men. "It's nice to see you two getting along so well! Tell you what - you can receive our flower deliveries each morning, help Yoongi out." He acts like he's doing a nice thing. 

Jimin just stares at him worried. "But, sir... shouldn't I focus on my cooking? I don't really know much about flowers, either..." He's back to his nervous habit.

Mr. Paradise just frowns. "Lobsters are noble creatures, Park, and they demand noble flower arrangements. It's an EXTREMELY important job." And with that he just wanders off again.

Jimin stares after the man in shock. 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Back at the small family bistro, Taehyung and Mrs. Park are discussing the letter, still undecided on what to do.

"WHAT? A letter from Jacques?! Jimin's long lost love?!" Taehyung can't believe his eyes.

"It's been years since they last saw each other. What could he possibly want from him bow?"

Taehyung shakes his head in confusion, not knowing how to answer Jimin's mother properly. "Maybe he wants to see him again, rekindle the old flame. Hey, I might not be that bad at fortune-telling after all!" He smirks, smugly.

Jimin's mother just shakes her head at the boy. "If that's true... Then we've got no choice. We should throw the letter away before Jimin sees it."

Taehyung gapes at her. "Why would we do that?!"

"When Jimin couldn't contact Jacques, he almost gave everything up to go back to Paris... I'm not putting my boy through that again just because now he-"

"Wait, Mrs. Park, look at the date on the postmark - this letter was sent YEARS ago!" Taehyung notices.

She gasps. "You're right, it's from back then! In that case, maybe I should just open it first and see..."

Taehyung stops her. "Don't even think about it - this is Jimin's PRIVATE buisness. I'm gonna keep it for him so he can decide." 

Mrs. Park rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay... What kind of mother wants to read her son's private letters, anyway?"

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

"Park! A customer just returned this dish, and my sous chef says it's 'the stagiaire's fault." Mr. Paradise lectures Jimin.

"Wait, that's not true! That isn't even from my station!" He replies, scared.

"Ah, I thought so... it's a shame, but I've already given him a second chance - he's fired!"

Jimin gapes at his boss in shock. "He's WHAT? No, no, I... Come to think of it, maybe I did help him out with that one." 

Mr. Paradise stares at Jimin curiously. "Hmm... If that were true, you'd only get one more chance - mess up again and you're out. Are you SURE it's your fault?"

Jimin bites his lip, now only realizing what a strict boss Mr. Paradise is. But still, he stands his ground, even if it is a lie. "...Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I forgot, but it was my fault after all." Jimin doesn't want to cause trouble on his first day.

The fat man hardens his gaze on Jimin, not saying a word for a while. "Park, there are two types of lobsters - big ones, and food for the big ones. If I were you, I'd try to grow fast." He eventually chastises.

Jimin watches the odd man wander off to nowhere once again.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

The next day, Jimin paces back and forth in front of his new work station, angry and nervous. 

Just then Yoongi suddenly decides to make an appearance.

Jimin scowls at him and reprimands him. "Oh, so you finally decided to show up. How gracious of you!"

Yoongi stares at Jimin offended by the scolding. "Relax... I'm only, like, five minutes late. Do you always get so worked up?" He scolds back not liking Jimin's attitude.

Jimin shrugs. "Only when I get up early to open for you, and you arrive fifty - not five, fifty - minutes late!" Jimin isn't taking any of Yoongi's excuses.

Yoongi just rolls his eyes and turns towards the first table nearby. He notices a dead flower in the center-piece and leans to pluck it out and rearrange the flowers again. 

Jimin, not liking to be ignored, follows after him and carries on with his scolding. "Look, you don't get it. Maybe this is just some dumb job to you, an easy way to save up for gas money or something silly like that..." 

Yoongi turns and notices the worried look written across Jimin's cute face. So he tries to lighten the mood, deciding not to take the younger's words to heart. "Hey! Saving up for a trip across Europe is NOT silly! Me, my bike, the open road..."

Jimin is not amused however. He cocks his hip out and places his hand against it, raising an eyebrow up at him. "That's nice and everything, but this is the kind of job I've been waiting for my whole life. I NEED it to go well!"

"Jeez, okay, I promise it won't happen again... but there's more to life than work, ya know?" This time Yoongi is the one scolding Jimin.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Mrs. Park walks down the stairs heading to the cafe area. She glances around to make sure no one was about - although why would there be, since the shop wasn't even open yet. But she's being extra cautious as she's on the lookout for yesterday's post.

"That letter... it would only cause Jimin more heartbreak." She tries to reason with herself. Trying to ignore the pull in her head that wants to find the letter, she heads behind the counter to focus on work.

However the minute she turns the corner she jumps back in surprise. 

Sitting on the floor, hidden beneath the counter top, sits none other than Kim Taehyung. And within his grasp is the dreaded letter that had kept her up all night last night. 

She clears her throat and places her hands on her hips. "Hold your horses, cowboy!"

Taehyung jumps, accidentally whacking his head against the counter and flinches at the sudden jolt of pain that rushes through him.

He glances up at angry Mrs. Park cautiously and tries to smile at her cheekily. "What? Oh, no, I was just trying to ID the stamp... You know, for my 'Intro to Philately' course!" His cheeks start to turn a bright red, so he glances down towards the letter trying to play it smooth. "Yes, that definitely looks like Napoleon, wouldn't you say?"

Jimin's mother knows he is full of bullshit. "Oh, don't even, you little sneak. I caught you red-handed." She has known Taehyung long enough to not believe his lies.

He frowns. "Alright, alright! It was just too tempting... Wait, why were YOU sneaking around in here...?" He fires back, trying to take the pressure off of him.

Mrs. Park is not an easy woman to crack though. "I can sneak around my diner whenever I want... and I won't let some handsome Parisian devil hurt my son again!"

Taehyung smirks, trying to bring Jimin's mother onto his side. "You know, that's a VERY good point! We should open this letter - not for us, of course, but for Jimin's sake."

Mrs. Park cracks. "For Jimin's sake."

They both reach for the letter and rip it open as quick as possible, to eager to wait any longer. They lean in close to each other and read the letter together, sharing looks with each other form time to time. 

Once they had finished, Mrs. Park was certain of her new decision. "Taehyung... You need to find Jimin and show him this letter right away!"

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Right away wasn't until the next day however. 

Jimin was back at his new job, still unsure about how he felt. It was time for him to meet Yoongi, however the boy was later once again. 

Yoongi strolls in, not looking bothered by Jimin's angry stance. "I know, I'm sorry, it happened again! I didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what I mean..." Yoongi seems proud of himself.

Jimin just rolls his eyes. "You stayed up all night playing videogames with your friends?"

Yoongi's eyes widen and his smirk turns genuine. "...Ah, unfortunately you knew EXACTLY what I meant."

Jimin lets up a little bit and decides to play along with his own sense of humor. "Well, Mr. Paradise will be here in ten minutes - if things aren't ready he'll think we're disrespecting his lobsters." 

Yoongi smiles wider. "Ten minutes? Not a problem, that's plenty of time. I can handle it." He states, confidently.

Jimin stares at him suspiciously. "No way, I'm helping. Is this the right fertilizer?" 

Without even waiting for an answer Jimin turns to pick up the heavy bag of fertilizer by his feet. 

"Wait, Jimin, that's way too heavy, you don't need to-" 

Too late. Jimin hoists up the large bag and in the process manages to flip in upside down. What he didn't know however was that the bag was already open and thousands of blue pellets fall out of the bag onto the floor in a smoky blue cloud. 

Yoongi just puts his head in his hands. 

"Oh no, my clothes...!" Jimin gasps.

Typically, Mr. Paradise decides to make his mysterious entrance right then and there. "Park, what are you doing? Your shift is about to start." He clears his throat and straightens up. "You must tend to your uniform just as a lobster tends to it's shell. Remember, you're already on thin ice."

Jimin's face falls.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Later on in the day, Jimin is stood stirring something around on the stove. Yoongi managed to sweep all of the fertilizer away, clearing room for Jimin to work. 

Just then, Taehyung comes crashing into the restaurant and over to Jimin's open corner kitchen. Jimin stares at his best friend in shock.

"JIMIN! You won't believe this. A lost letter was delivered and... Well, you should just take a look." Taehyung cautiously hands the letter over to Jimin and Jimin raises his eyebrow at Taehyung.

"Why is it open? You better have a good excuse..." His smile fades quickly though when he catches sight of the name written on the back. "Wait - 'From Jacques'?!" 

Jimin can't believe his eyes. He takes a deep breath and slowly pulls out the letter, unfolding it to read what was written inside. "'Dear Jimin, You never told me your address, but I've run out of options. I tried absolutely everything I could to contact you...'" Jimin glances up nervously to his best friend. "Oh no... Maybe he DID try to contact me after all, he just had the wrong number!" 

"He must have thought you gave him a fake number, then - look!" Taehyung points towards the letter in Jimin's hands. 

Jimin carries on reading. "'Maybe you didn't feel the same, but I can't get over that magical summer we shared.'" Jimin takes a shaky breath. "'If you felt it too, I know this letter will find you somehow, someday. I will wait for you forever. Love, Jacques.'" 

Jimin lowers the letter and looks up at the blue sky painted above him. He can't believe his eyes.

Taehyung tugs on Jimin's arm in excitement. "This is the most romantic thing I've EVER heard!" He cries. 

Jimin re-reads over the letter after his shift had ended and shakes his head in disbelief. "To think I doubted Jacques... But what can I do now? The return address must be useless after all these years." 

Taehyung smirks smugly. "Nothing a quick internet search can't solve..." He pulls out his phone and starts typing quickly. "Wait, what?!" He brings the phone closer to his face and begins to read aloud. "'Awarded with a prestigious Michelin star, Chef Jacques Fabre emerges as one of the most promising chefs in French cuisine.'"

Jimin peers over Taehyung's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the phone screen. "Chef Jacques? MY Jacques?" He questions, eyes skimming the website.

Taehyung continues to read. "'Since opening his restaurant in Paris, this vibrant culinary artist has become a celebrity - his life a whirlwind of cameras and stoves.'"

Jimin stares in disbelief. "He was such an amazing cook, even back then, but I never imagined he'd be so famous by now!"

Taehyung pulls his phone closer to his chest, tilting his head back and sighing in bliss. "Paris... The City of Love, cradle of the Nouvelle Cuisine... We have to find a way to get in touch with him!"

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Back at home, Jimin is on the phone whilst Taehyung stands beside him anxiously. 

"No monsieur, I'm not a fan, I'm his... I-I'm a friend of his. Listen, I really need to speak with Jacques..." Jimin pleads down the line. He then sighs for the nth time. "Yes, I understand Mr. Fabre is very busy, and that he receives lots of calls, but if you just tell him who it is, he'll really want to-" He groans frustrated. "No, I'm not interested in booking a table eighteen months from now. I need to talk with him ASAP!... Hello?" The line goes dead and and Jimin pulls it away from his ear in shock. "Uh!? Hello?"

He then slumps down and turns back towards Taehyung. "Well, his assistant just hung up on me. I've tried email, calling, social media... Nothing. That's it, I give up!" He throws himself down in a chair, defeated.

Taehyung tries to remain optimistic. "There's got to be another way... Maybe we could find his house on Maps, and-"

"Enough, Tae. Yes, we could've had something amazing, but I think our moment has passed..." Jimin sighs. "It just wasn't meant to be... That's life, I guess."

"Jiminie - these signs, they can't all be coincidences. This is fate!" Taehyung just won't give up. "The stars are almost aligned. I'll just find a way to nudge them into place!"

He is such a good friend to Jimin.


	3. Paris

The next morning, surprisingly, it is Jimin who is the one running late. It is astonishing that Yoongi has managed to be on time for once.

He walks through the indoor restaurant, heading towards the back exit that leads out onto the balcony and Jimin's work station. This is where most people chose to sit as it is currently the middle of summer and is such lovely weather this season.

Yoongi, being his usual playful self, pretends to act chivalrous and over-exaggeratedly steps aside to motion Jimin forward when he catches sight of him. Showing of his gentlemanly skills.

Jimin turns to him and looks flustered, back to his usual habit of nervously rubbing his arm. "Sorry, sorry! I know I'm late, I was on the phone..."

Yoongi just stares at him, smugly listening to Jimin's excuses. "My, how the tables have turned. You show up late, you bring your boyfriend to work..."

Jimin stares at him confused for a moment. "My boyfriend?... Oh, you mean Tae! Believe me, I'm not his type... nor is he mine for that matter." Jimin doesn't know why he's defending himself, but once he notices the rise of colour on Yoongi's cheeks he can't help but blush himself.

"What? Oh, I just thought... Uh, not that I care what you do outside of work-"

Jimin then smirks. "And get off that high horse - you've been late so many times, I could do this all by myself!"

Yoongi recovers from his flustered state. "Actually, you might have to - for a while, anyway. I'm leaving tonight - it's finally time for my trip across Europe!"

Jimin's face falls, not sure why he's suddenly feeling disappointed. "Already? I didn't know you had saved up enough... So, I guess you'll be quitting this job."

"Why? The whole reason I'm travelling is to see all the beautiful gardens around Europe - Baboli, Keukenhof, Versailles..." Yoongi trails off dreamily. 

"Wait, you actually LIKE your job? I thought it was just a way for you to make money!" Jimin did not expect that from ol' bad boy Yoongi.

Yoongi raises his eyebrow at Jimin. "I mean, sure, someday I'd like to design gardens myself, but for now this is close enough. Why? Do you think that's weird?" Now it seems Yoongi is the one, inexplicably defending himself. 

Jimin smiles. "No, no... I'm just happy you finally get to go on your trip. Now, we'd better get started, or I'll be the one out of a job by the time you're back."

Min Yoongi - Silver haired biker, covered head to toe in tattoos is interested in flowers. Jimin did not expect that.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Some time into his shift, Jimin's plump boss appears, taking Jimin by surprise as per usual. "Mr. Paradise! The Han's have a reservation for six people, but they wan't to add a couple more." 

Mr. Paradise scratches his chin in thought. "We have our claws full as it is... How many more diners are we talking about?"

Jimin scratches his arm from nerves. "...Fifteen. But their family came all the way from Seoul as a surprise! 

The boss grunts. "Park, we won't be able to offer excellent service to them OR anyone else if we bite off more than we can chew. Do you understand?"

Jimin does, but he never likes to disappoint people especially when he knows he can help. "But it's their Nana's ninetieth birthday AND a family reunion...!" Jimin really wants to help. "Please, I'll work extra hard to cover their table!"

Mr. Paradise caves. "Fine, that's enough - but you're responsible if anything goes wrong." He crosses his arms across his fat stomach, making Jimin feel small. "Last chance, Park - it's time to find out if you're a big lobster or a little crayfish." And with that he walks away.

"Um.." Jimin still isn't used to this man's fish metaphors. Then realization hits Jimin some more. "Oh, God... What did I just do...?" Curse his nature for being so kind-hearted.

Jimin works like crazy, trying his hardest to keep up and prove to Mr. Paradise that he can handle this. 

Yoongi stares at Jimin from afar before deciding to approach him. "Jimin? I was just dropping by to say good- What's going on here?"

Jimin chuckles nervously. "Oh, nothing, everything's peachy! Except that I'm stupid and I agreed to do something impossible, and I'm gonna get fired, and-"

Yoongi smiles at him warmly. "Hey, hey, calm down... Why don't I stay and lend you a hand?"

Jimin stares at him bewildered. "You'd really do that? Wait, weren't you going to Europe tonight?"

Yoongi rubs the back of his neck, nervously. "Actually, they changed my flight - I'm leaving tomorrow. Airlines, right?"

Jimin looks at him in wonder. "Really, you're going to help me? Although if you don't know how to cook..."

"I'm painfully aware of that, but lucky for you, I know how to do the dishes. Come on, the sooner we start the better!"

Jimin beams at him. "Oh, thank you, Hyung! And thank you, overbooking!"

Out of instinct Jimin throws himself towards the older man and squeezes him tight. Yoongi freezes and watches Jimin walk away.

He turns bright red and hurriedly pulls his mobile out of his jean pocket. He dials a number and waits for the call to connect. "Hi, I was wondering if I could change my flight... Yes, I know it's leaving tonight, but..."

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

It turns out Jimin and Yoongi make a good team. Jimin finishes preparing and serving his tables, and Yoongi is done with the washing up. At the end of the day, Mr. Paradise appears once again.

"I must say, I'm impressed, Park. I didn't have you pegged as a risk-taker." He smiles wide. "I've got an open position for an assistant here - it's yours if you want it. It makes no sense to keep a big lobster as a mere stagiaire!"

Jimin may not fully understand this man's crazy metaphors, but he knows that this is a good one. "I-I can't believe it. Thank you so much, sir! I will NOT let you down!" 

Jimin is overjoyed and this time Yoongi is already waiting with open arms . He jumps up and Yoongi catches him, both hugging each other tight. 

As if just realizing what their doing, he drops Jimin back down gently and they both take a step back from each other. Their cheeks are matching the same shade of red.

"That's great, Jimin. You deserve-" Yoongi doesn't get to finish what he was going to say, as Jimin's crazy friend comes rushing into the restaurant. It's insane that Taehyung can just enter in anywhere without anyone questioning him.

"Jimin, look at this! They're about to start shooting a big-budget competitive cooking show called 'Rising Chef' in Paris." Taehyung is smiling his big boxy smile. "And the judge will be none other than - get this - celebrity chef Jacques Fabre! You NEED to go!"

It takes a moment for Jimin to take it all in. "What, all the way to Paris? That's ridiculous! It's not like I can just quit everything... And how would I even get on the show..." This is all too much.

"That's the thing - they're holding auditions for two weeks in Paris. It's the only way for you too see Jacques again!" 

This time Yoongi interrupts. "Uh... Paris? Jacques? Jimin, what's going on?"

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

"Jimin, you're not seriously considering quitting to audition for some French cooking show, are you?" Yoongi can't believe what he's hearing.

After the boys had explained everything to Yoongi - well more like Taehyung did all the explaining and Jimin just stood there with a blush on his face - Yoongi was trying to understand the boy's thought process.

Jimin bites his lip, another nervous habit of his. "Well, not really, it's just... There's history between us. It was a long time ago, but he did say he'd wait for me..."

Yoongi looks at Jimin in disbelief. "Wake up, Jimin! We say all kinds of crap when we're kids - he's probably forgotten all about you by now!"

Jimin suddenly turns angry. Who was Yoongi to stick his nose in his personal life. "Okay, first of all, you don't know ANYTHING about Jacques! Someone like you wouldn't understand, but he's romantic, mature..."

Yoongi's fires back. "...and probably married by now. Besides, you have other things going on, like this new job - which I helped you get, by the way!"

"Come on, you just helped because your flight was cancelled. That doesn't make up for the thousands of times you got me in trouble!"

Yoongi's heart drops. "Oh, really? Well, I-I... And who did you think told Mr. Paradise about your pancakes in the first place?" He crosses his arms, looking disappointed. "I just can't believe you would give up such a good opportunity over a... a childish crush!"

Jimin scoffs. "You really think I'm the childish one here? Being on a TV show like this one would be an amazing opportunity." He then hardens his glare at the elder. "You know what? Thanks Yoongi. You've helped me make up my mind - I'm going to Paris!"

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

The next morning, Jimin stands in his living room with a suitcase by his feet. His parents were downstairs running the cafe. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. "I couldn't sleep all night... Ugh, that Yoongi is such a pain in the neck... Hey, I'm not making a mistake, am I?" He asks Taehyung. Jimin knows he made his choice yesterday out of anger, but he really thinks this could be a good thing for him.

Taehyung is still ecstatic about the idea being the romantic he is. "Of course not! True love doesn't just fall on people's laps. How did Mr. Paradise take it?"

Jimin lets out a small smile. "He just said there's a day in every lobster's life when it must shed it's shell and find a bigger one... So I guess he's okay with it?" Jimin's mood then drops. "I hope Mum and Dad don't get mad. I left a note, but..." 

Ah, that's another thing. Jimin has decided not to tell his parent's where he was going because he knew that they would try and talk him out of it.

Taehyung smiles warmly at his best friend. "They'll be fine. Your mum was even more thrilled than I was after reading that letter." He tries to reassure. 

Jimin smiles again. "Thanks, Tae - I wouldn't be following my heart if it weren't for you."

Taehyung smiles back. "Just call me the moment you get there, okay? And remember, if you get in trouble I know some basic French from my 'Doing Business with Canadians' course."

Leave it to Taehyung to cheer him up. "How could I forget? You spent a whole year trying to get people to call you 'Talbot.'" Jimin laughs.

They hug each other tightly, and Jimin then pick up his suitcase. His face turns determined and he tries his best to act confident. "I'm coming, Jacques... Your wait will finally be over!"


	4. Worth A Shot

Jimin lays fast asleep in the airport waiting area. He has his head resting on his luggage and unbeknownst to him, has drool running down his chin from his mouth. It was a long train journey from Busan to Seoul, then another half an hour taxi ride from there to the airport. Jimin was completely worn out and didn't mean to fall asleep when waiting for the most important plane journey of his life.

The intercom beeps and a loud announcement rings out around the airport lounge. "Last call! Last call! Flight about to take off!"

Jimin jolts awake at the loud noise, catching the last sentence and hurriedly stands up, tripping over his suitcase in the process. "Oh, no. I fell asleep! MY FLIGHT!"

Jimin's in a massive panic as he rushes through the crowd of people, leaving his luggage behind, and makes his way to the gate as fast as he can. Once he reaches the entrance, he pants heavily begging the security guard to let him pass. "Please, sir! I can't miss this flight!"

The security officer is a stern man however, and doesn't show Jimin any remorse even though the boy is clearly upset. "I'm sorry, the flight is closed."

Jimin doesn't give up however. "Please, I have to get on - it's my only chance to find true love! Give me a second, I've got my ticket here somewhere..." 

Maybe Jimin didn't need to be so honest with him, but at this moment in time he didn't really care, as he rummages around his coat pockets in search of his boarding pass and passport.

The burly man's character seems to shift completely, and Jimin stops for a moment taken by surprise. Maybe it was a good thing Jimin was honest after all. "You're true love? My brother left everything to follow his dreams, too. Okay, hurry! The plane is just about to take off!"

Jimin's not sure if what this man is doing is legal or in his power, but Jimin doesn't complain appreciating the opportunity to board his flight. "Oh, thank you so much, I won't forget this." He is so thankful to the man in front of him right now. "Paris, here I come!"

Jimin finally locates the documents and shoves them in the guards face, him quickly scanning them and rushing Jimin through the gates. 

After Jimin leaves down the corridor, the man stops in his tracks. "Wait - did he say Paris?" He looks up at the gate number and the screen above it, displaying the destination name. "This plane flies to Milano." 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Jimin walks down the quiet street in Italy, feeling completely run down and lost. How did this even happen? Luck was definitely not on his side.

Somehow he had managed to make his way from the airport in town, but is brave face was now crumbling, at a complete loss on what to do. There's only so much a boy could take. 

He slowly strolls down a quaint cobblestone road, and gives himself a pep talk in hope to calm himself down. "Come on, Jimin. Sure, you've got no phone, no luggage, no way to get to Paris..." He sighs, this pep talk wasn't really working after all. "But I'm sure you can find a way to make money around here."

He walks past some closed shops and restaurants, seeing all the unfamiliar Italian letters and feels even more uneasy. By some miracle however he finally stumbles across a hotel and recognizes the Korean Hangul written on the sign and Jimin's eyes light up in delight. He notices the door is wide open and sighs in relief. He pops his head in and comes to notice that it is also a Korean cafe and feels a lot more at home. He notices the place is completely empty apart from two men standing behind a counter.

Well, it's worth a shot.

Jimin takes a deep breath and slowly enters the building, catching loud and clear the conversation the two workers were having. 

"Joon. I'm swamped in the kitchen again, we have to hire that assistant I'm always asking for!" The slightly shorter but very attractive Korean male says to the other one. 

The other male stands there with his arms crossed. He has striking blonde hair and a pair of black frames. "Jin, my friend, if you didn't turn down everyone who applies, you'd have an assistant!" This one retaliates, and Jimin feels scared not wanting to interrupt the heated discussion between the pair. 

Jimin finally reaches the counter and anxiously clears his throat, both of the men in front of him whip around so fast to glare, Jimin shrinks back under the pressure and newfound attention. But at this point, he literally has nothing to lose, so he sticks to his guns and starts speaking.

"Excuse me.. I heard you need an assistant?" Jimin, although scared, was kind of glad he caught the couples conversation as he could definitely use it to his advantage. "I just flew in from Korea and I know how to cook..."

The stunning one replies first, not even bothering with caution and he just jumps straight in. "That a fact? Tell me, then, how would you prepare a kiwi panna-cotta?"

Jimin seems confused for a moment, wondering if this was a trick question or their was another answer that he didn't know. Maybe an Italian secret the man had learnt whilst living here, but Jimin trusts his gut in hopes that it will be the right answer. "Well, I wouldn't, since kiwi stops gelatin from solidifying - unless you cook it first, of course." He's not sure if that is the right answer but by the looks on the two boy's faces, he seems slightly more confident in his answer.

The one who had asked seems taken aback, mouth agape and eyes wide, probably not expecting the confident answer from this stranger. The other one, who seemed to be more intimidating completely change demeanor and let's out the most light-hearted laugh Jimin had ever heard, flashes Jimin a wide dimpled smile. "I can already tell by the look on Seokjin's face - you better get to work immediately!" 

The two boy's who had now properly introduced themselves as Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon, had showed Jimin the ropes and menu and was now all sat down at one of the cafe tables.

Jimin had just finished explaining his story, not brave enough to look up into the pairs eyes knowing how foolish and incompetent he comes across. "...So when I wake up, I rushed to the gate and somehow I got on the wrong plane. Of course, my suitcase and my phone were sent to Paris."

Jimin definitely likes Seokjin, as now the fierceness had worn away and he was much like a mother figure. "Oh, you poor thing, what a mess! If I were you, I would've demanded a flight to Paris immediately!"

Namjoon tries to accommodate the sad looking boy too but his joke just earns him a smack on the head. "And knowing Jin, he probably would've gotten a first class seat!"

Jimin senses the tension and turns the attention back onto him, even though he feels utterly embarrassed right now. "I tried, but the tickets are ridiculously expensive on such short notice, and the rest of my money was in my suitcase."

Jin frowns, muttering insults under his breath. "What a bunch of... Never trust someone in uniform, I tell you! Those-" He starts to mutter things in which Jimin assumes is Italian and shakes his head and walks off to cool himself down and Jimin stares after him in surprise. 

He is left at the table with just Namjoon, who smiles at his crazy co-worker. "When he get's like this... Well, let's just say it's a good thing you don't understand Italian."

Jimin lets out a light chuckle, smiling over at Namjoon politely. "Anyway, thank you so much for the room and the job. I don't know how I'd get to Paris on time without your help!"

Namjoon shakes his head and beams brightly towards Jimin. "We should be thanking you. As you can see, Jin has been unusually cheery since you arrived - so please, stay as long as you want."

Jimin is so SO thankful to these two men that he feels overwhelmed. "Thanks, but there's something very important happening in Paris in two weeks, and I need to be there."

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Later on that day Jimin stands in the now-closed cafe, on the customer phone speaking with his mother. He knew his household telephone number off heart, and was so thankful that his mum had picked up the phone.

"Jimin! I've been trying to call you. Is everything okay? Did you get to Paris safely?"

He thought he would have a lot of explaining to do, but it had seemed that his parents had already seen his note he had left and had time to cool down about his irrational and spur of the moment decision. Although explaining his story to two complete strangers was hard enough, now he had to do it all over again to his mother and boy did he feel like an idiot. 

After some quick thinking, he thought it best not to explain everything to his already worried mother and leave out a few details here and there. Let's just roll with it and see how it goes. 

"Oh... Er, Paris... Yes! It's as beautiful as I remembered!" A small white lie had never hurt no one. "I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner. My phone got stolen at the airport when I arrived in France."

Jimin hated lying to his mother but he could already here in her voice how anxious she already was, if he told her the truth she would probably do something crazy and book a flight out to Italy to be with him.

"Oh, dear! These things always seem to happen to you. So... did you get an audition? Did you see Jaques?!"

Jimin ignored the small dig, knowing how true it was in this moment and instead focused on a way to reply to his mother's question. "Er... Not yet... Actually, I need to go, Mum - I've got to practice. Tell Dad I miss him and tell Tae I'm doing mangnifiquement!" He thought Tae would appreciate a little French joke thrown in there.

Once Jimin abruptly hung up he noticed the two shop owners staring at him. 

"Jimin-ssi, wouldn't in be easier to tell them what happened? I'm sure they'd send you money." Namjoon asks.

God, could Jimin make himself look anymore like a fool. "I know, I just don't want to worry them, especially after leaving so quickly. I couldn't even make it to Paris..." God he was pathetic.

Seokjin smiles kindly down at the boy, sensing how awkward of a situation Jimin is stuck in. "Well, we have our hands full in the kitchen, so I'm not gonna complain." Trust him to be brutally honest.

"That's a first!" Namjoon replies and everyone bursts out laughing.

The next morning Jimin is helping out in the kitchen with Seokjin. Jin still does most of the work as it is his restaurant and he knows how everything goes and where everything is, but he still gives Jimin jobs he does know how to handle. It turns out his restaurant is an odd mix between Italian cuisine and Korean. When Jimin had asked him how on earth that had happened, Jin had said that he came to Italy with Namjoon to study the food and Joon the culture and ended up missing home too much and got his family to ship over Korean ingredients for him to enjoy. 

Apparently most people preferred to order the Italian food as they were in Italy, but every once in a while the odd Korean would stumble across their restaurant, just like Jimin did and would be glad to see the Asian food in this foreign country. 

Jimin is stood rolling out some dough for the homemade pizza just as Namjoon walks into the kitchen. "Jinnie, I need three more macaroni for table two!" 

Seokjin sighs, frustratingly throwing his hands up in the air. "Madonna Santa, more macaroni!? We're almost out! Do people stop reading after the first dish on the menu or what?"

It still amazes Jimin how the two mix in the Italian language in with their own and English. It was fascinating to witness if he's being honest.

Namjoon smiles at his ranting counterpart and nods his head. "Ah, leave it to me. I'm sure deep down they actually wanted to order... I don't know, some focaccia?"

Seokjin smiles back and relaxes immensely. "That would be much better. Focaccia bread, I have plenty of."

Jimin frowns confused. "But how will you...?" 

But Seokjin is quick to cut him off. "No one says "no" to Namjoon - he could talk someone into taking ice cubes to the North Pole if he wanted to."

Namjoon smiles bashfully at his friend easing off some of the attention that is on him. "Please, as long as our food has the "Seokjin touch", I can talk anyone into ordering anything."

They two chefs watch him leave and Jimin stands there impressed. "Wow... It's pretty impressive how well you two get along. You make a great team." 

Seokjin smiles the widest Jimin has ever seen and can't help but notice a certain gleam in his eyes when he is talking about his best friend. "We've been friends since forever. Sometimes it's like he's the other half of my brain." 

That night after everyone had finished cleaning up, Jimin sits at one of the tables reading his love letter once again. Typically this was also something he had kept on his person rather than his suitcase, and he just couldn't help himself to look at it.

Both Seokjin and Namjoon notice the look on Jimin's face and make their way over to him. Jimin thinks he's quick enough in hiding the letter but he's not too sure. 

"Jimin-ssi, we've seen you moping around enough to think you might be interested in joining our notte di lamenti." Namjoon says.

Jimin raises his eyebrow. "Your what?"

Seokjin is the one who rephrases it into simpler terms for the younger boy. "Namjoon and I, we're still looking for our Mister or Miss Right - but we have a little ritual to help us get by."

The two both finally sit down at the table and Namjoon carries on explaining to the confused boy sat in front of them. "We open up a big bottle of wine and laugh about what a disaster our most recent date has been." 

It is amazing how the two are so comfortable with each other that they both easily take it in turns when explaining something. 

"Exactly -" Seokjin carries on. "Like this girl I went out with last night. She thought I was just the cutest. So cute, in fact, that I was her 'wittle big boy'. She even tried to feed me a choo-choo train of soup..." He trails off in disdain. 

Namjoon smirks, helping to embarrass Jin even more. "Well, she did write 'strong maternal instinct' on her profile - so really, you brought this upon yourself." He teases whilst Jimin watches the two in amusement. Namjoon's face suddenly turns sour as he stars recalling the story of his most recent date. "Anyway, my date didn't baby talk, he just talked too much. I ended up paying the waiter to spill a drink on me, just so I had an excuse to leave."

Everyone laughs at the shocking story, Seokjin not believing a word of it. "Come on, he couldn't have been that bad!"

Namjoon's smile returns to his face as his eyes gleam. "Actually, the waiter was sexy - and I'd rather have him throw hot coffee in my face than sit through one more minute of Mr. Blabbermouth." 

Jimin can't contain his laughter, feeling so much happier than he did before. "Thanks, I needed that... To be honest, I used to think looking for true love was silly, but now..." He decides to be honest, hating the fact that he's lying to everyone he knows about something or other. "It's actually the reason I'm going to Paris."

Namjoon picks up his wine glass, the other two men following suit. "To Jimin. May he find his true love in Paris!" They all clink glasses and Jimin feels so welcomed here that he's kind of glad he boarded the wrong flight. 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

The next day Jimin stands in the kitchen cleaning down worktops when Namjoon appears carrying a plate of food. "You must be starving, Jimin. I brought you a special treat, try it out."

Jimin's gaze flickers down to the china plate and curiously raises an eyebrow in question. "What's this? I've never seen it on the menu..."

"Jin's little secret - he likes to cook some avant-garde cuisine on the side. Come on, tell me what you think!" 

Jimin doesn't miss how Namjoon's eyes seem to light up with pride when talking about Seokjin, but he doesn't say anything and instead reaches out to grab one of the mysterious food items off the plate.

Just then Seokjin appears, complaining like he always does. "Finally! They're like a pack of starving jackals out there... Hey, what are you eating?"

Jimin finishes chewing and beams up at the taller man. "Seokjin-ssi... This is so good! You should definitely include this in the menu." Jimin compliments.

Jin's cheeks turn a bright shade of red and he bashfully denies the compliment. "What?! Oh, no, impossible! We can't serve this in a trattoria, it's not that kind of place." 

Namjoon shakes his head, staring at the other man lovingly. "There's more to the world than this little trattoria, Jinnie. If cooking this kind of food makes you happy, then do it!"

Seokjin shrugs his shoulders, not sounding too confident. "Maybe someday..."

Jimin doesn't want him to brush the idea away though so carries on with his encouragement. "Promise me something, then - even if you become a celebrity, you'll always have a table reserved for me!"


	5. I Can Keep A Secret

"This is incredible."

"What is it, Seokjin-ssi?" 

Seokjin looks up at Jimin wide eyed. "After our conversation, I applied to be the head chef at a new avant-garde restaurant, and they offered me a job."

Jimin's expression changes immediately and proudly congratulates his new boss. "WHAT!? That's wonderful! This is your dream job, isn't it?" 

Seokjin doesn't say anything, he doesn't even move and Jimin stops beaming with excitement, confused about the reaction Jin was giving him. "Why aren't you jumping for joy? Is there a catch?"

Jin seems to snap out of his trance and shakes his head at Jimin's question. "No, no... They've offered me complete creative freedom. On paper, it seems like the perfect opportunity..." He stops talking for a second and sighs the most depressed sigh Jimin had ever heard. "...An opportunity I'm going to turn down."

Suffice to say, Jimin is completely surprised. "What?! But why?" Jimin asks for the paper Jin has in his hand, and he reluctantly hands it over. Jimin quickly skims through the contract and feels even more confused at the older males decision. "I don't get it... Why would you pass this up? Head chef at a hip, cutting edge restaurant - it's your dream job!"

Seokjin tries his best to come up with an excuse but he is so terrible at lying Jimin sees right through it. "Well, when you really think about it, it's not that good an opportunity. It's far away, and the weather is much colder over there..."

Jimin frowns. "It's just the other side of Milan."

But Seokjin doesn't give in. "Yes, but the traffic! And the trattoria, I'd miss it too much..."

"That's a surprise! Ever since I arrived I've heard you complain about everything here except Namjoon Hyung." Jimin freezes, eyes widening at the realization. "Wait... Oh my God, that's it! You're in love with Namjoon!"

Seokjin turns bright red, quick to shut down the accusation. "Namjoon? No, we're just friends. Sure, I like how his eyes sparkle when he smiles, and how happy just being around him, and..."

Jimin just stares at the older male unamused waiting for him to come to the realization himself.

Jin stops flailing his arms about in defense and ducks his head down in shame. "Oh my God...I do love him!"

Jimin jumps up and down in joy, so happy for his two newfound friends. Sure he hadn't known them long, but they were such lovely people and they would make the cutest couple in the world.

While Jimin is beaming with joy however, Seokjin seems to be having a mental breakdown at his realization. "How could I have been so blind? It's Namjoon! That's why I keep sabotaging my dates - I don't want to be with anyone else."

Jimin giggles. "And that's why you don't want to leave, to stay close to him. Seokjin-ssi, you need to talk to Namjoon Hyung."

Jin just seems to stare at Jimin like he's just grown a second head. "But he's my best friend! Why would I risk that?"

Jimin smiles at him sweetly, thinking this is just too darn cute. "Because you love him! And maybe there's a chance he loves you back." He encourages.

Seokjin doesn't seem to be as excited at the revelation as much as Jimin is. "I don't think he does, I know him too well. No, it's better if I don't say anything."

Jimin pouts, feeling heartbroken for him. "But you'll regret it forever if you don't. In my experience, when it comes to love, it's better not to make any assumptions." 

Jimin knows this feeling all too well. So seeing the serious look in Jimin's eyes, Jin stands up straighter and clears his throat. "Okay, okay! I'll tell him on our next notte di lamenti. But please, you need to be there too... just in case."

Jimin sees the scared look in Jin's eyes and smiles warmly at him. He would love nothing more than to help his friends out and get to see them have their happy ending. 

Later on in the week, Jimin stands cleaning down a table at the end of the busy work shift. he was finally getting the hang of how things were run here, and was really starting to like the place.

Namjoon wanders up to him, showing off his dimpled smile. "Jimin, you'll be at our next notte, right?"

Jimin turns to face him and tries to act as bashful as he can. "Sure! I have a feeling this one will be particularly memorable." Jimin has done too much lying these past few days. 

Namjoon crosses his arms and stares at Jimin skeptically. "You think so? Jin was acting a bit strange... Maybe he has one of his hilarious lamenti to share."

Jimin smirks and Namjoon's cluelessness. "He might have something up his sleeve, yes..."

Namjoon's eyes suddenly light up and his whole demeanor changes. "Oh, remember that sexy waiter? I'm seeing him again tonight! I hope this doesn't turn into another story..."

Jimin freezes, he wants to protest but knows he can't. So instead he decides to say nothing and thankfully Namjoon doesn't even realize and carries on talking about his love life.

"Why is it so hard to find someone passionate, but sensible? Clever and talented, but not pretentious? I don't ask for much, do I?" Namjoon lets out a light chuckle and Jimin just stares. 

The man was explaining all the traits of his best friend without even realizing it. Maybe it was just as well Jimin had ended up here instead of France, these two clearly needed the help on seeing what was right in front of them.

"You'll find them - you're closer than you think." Jimin shrugs.

Namjoon doesn't seem to enthusiastic about his words though. "That's sweet, Jimin, but forgive me if I don't hold my breath."

Jimin laughs as he watches the blonde walk off and shakes his head. That boy is so clueless.

That night, the wine had been poured and the restaurant all prepared for tomorrow. Jimin and Seokjin stand in the kitchen whilst Namjoon waits outside. 

Namjoon just sat there assuming that the two boys were finishing off prep for the next day, but really Jimin was trying to calm down an anxious Seokjin and encourage him for tonight.

"Okay, Seokjin-ssi, I'm here for you - although if it looks like things are going well, I'll slip out to give you two some privacy."

Jin takes a deep breath before the two of them head out of the kitchen and into the main area. They both join Namjoon at the table and take a seat. Seokjin's nerves were clearly showing as he trembled a little and his cheeks were painted bright red.

"Joonie, before we start, there's something I wanted to tell you..."

Namjoon doesn't seem to notice Seokjin's nervousness though, as he beams with excitement too impatient to wait. "Wait, this time I need to go first. It seems Cupid finally got off his lazy butt and started helping out!"

Jimin sees the way Jin's expression changes and squeezes his hand reassuringly. "Oh? What do you...? I mean, really?"

"Something finally went right! That waiter from the other day was so nice. It was a perfect date - we hit it off immediately. I don't want to jinx it, and it's way too early to tell, but... This could actually be going somewhere."

Jimin had never seen someone's heart break so clearly, but as he watched Seokjin, Jimin wanted to cry. How could this be happening?

Jimin was expecting Seokjin to do the same, break down crying or maybe ran away, but it seemed he was a lot stronger than Jimin gave him credit for.

Instead the handsome man put a smile on his face, hiding his pain as best as he could and congratulated his happy friend. "Whoa, I'm... very happy for you. You deserve it..."

Namjoon smiles widely back at Seokjin, glad that he'd finally got his news out in the open. "What about you, what did you want to say earlier? Did you have a good story to tell?"

Jimin wanted to scream, maybe shake Namjoon and talk some sense into him, but he knew he couldn't, and he also knew Jin wouldn't like that. And in the end, maybe it was indeed best that Namjoon had shared his news first, because if Jin had confessed and then been rejected, he could imagine it would hurt Jin a lot more than this does. 

Seokjin's cheeks turn so red, Jimin worries he's going to explode. "I...Yes, about that... Well, it's nothing, really...Um..."

Jimin feels so bad for his loving Hyung, that he decides to help out the best he could. Although he couldn't do the whole screaming thing like he wanted, it didn't mean that he couldn't help out at all. "It was me! I had a horrible date with a guy who just wouldn't stop talking about lobsters. 'The world is my lobster!' Right, Seokjin-ssi?"

It takes a moment for Jin to regain his composure but hurriedly agrees with Jimin. "...Yes, that was it..."

They spent the rest of the evening ignoring the elephant in the room. Of course, Namjoon had no clue but Jimin did notice the amount of wine Jin seemed to be consuming. The poor man. And before going to bed that night, Jimin had pulled his upset Hyung tight in his arms and let the the older male cry on his shoulder. Jimin wished more than anything that he could take Seokjin's pain away.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

The next morning when Jimin walked down into the restaurant he was greeted by a smiling Namjoon. He had yet to see Seokjin, but he very my doubted he'd be as excited as the blonde dimpled male standing in front of him.

"Oh, Jimin! We had a new guest check in today, a Korean like you. He's young, and smoking hot - instant swipe-right." 

Jimin stares at Namjoon in shock. "Namjoon-ssi! Weren't you excited about this new relationship of yours?"

The elder male laughed and patted Jimin on the shoulder. "I am. You, on the other hand, are still on your quest for love, so..." He smirks and Jimin is scared of whatever it was Namjoon was going to say next. "I may have accidentally given him the room right next to yours! Who knows, you might find true love before you even get to Paris."

They hear a loud rumbling outside and Namjoon smiles extra wide at Jimin. "Look, I think he just got back!"

When they both turn their heads to the cafe entrance, Jimin is regretting his life choices once again. "Oh, no... Oh God, no... It can't be!"

Strutting in through the door was none other than, yep you guessed it, Min Yoongi.

Jimin gasps, not knowing how to react but it seems Yoongi is just as shocked at seeing the younger male here.

"Jimin? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Jimin ushers Yoongi to sit down at one of the tables with him and by the end of his story, Yoongi is crying with laughter. Jimin just sat there glaring.

"How does someone board the wrong plane? I mean, how does that even happen?!"

Yoongi seems to be the only one who is finding this funny.

"Alright, ha-ha, it's hilarious, we get it." Jimin growls. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Yoongi ignores the look Jimin is throwing his way however, seeming to enjoy teasing the younger male. "Hey, unlike you, I came here on purpose. Milan was on my route - so many great gardens in the area!"

Was it possible for Jimin to hate this man even more? He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm already staying here, so..."

"So? I'm sorry, princess, but I had a room reserved AND paid for already - I'm not going anywhere?"

Jimin scoffs at Yoongi's attitude, even though it is clear from anyone else's point of view, it is Jimin who is being the baby. "Fine! I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, I guess we can just ignore each other until then."

Yoongi just smiles back. "Yes, I will somehow resist the urge to spend time in your delightful company."

God, Jimin really hated this boy. 

He stood up and headed back towards the kitchen, not even bothering to say goodbye to Yoongi. 

The minute the large wooden door opens, both owners turn to look at the irritated Jimin. 

"So... you spent some time with the Korean, have you? Was there a spark?"

Jimin sighs, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Oh, sparks flew, all right. Thankfully it doesn't matter - tonight's my last night here."

Seokjin, who had been silent this whole time, widens his eyes in shock, looking at Jimin with pleading eyes. "What? You're leaving already?"

Jimin stares back in pity, feeling so bad to be leaving his new favourite Hyung, especially at a time like this. "I've saved up enough for another flight, and I really need to be in Paris before the audition period ends in three days."

Namjoon looks just as upset, but Jimin knows the two will miss him for two different reasons. "Oh, Jimin, we'll miss you so much - but we'll manage, right Jinnie?"

Seokjin looks away, face completely covered in guilt. "Actually... I'm leaving too. I just accepted a position as head chef as the Osteria Benedettino."

Namjoon's eyes widen in shock. "That avant-garde place? Oh, I see..." His expression complete contorts into a fiercer one and Jimin feels so uncomfortable witnessing this heated exchange. "I guess now I know what years of friendship mean to you - absolutely nothing!" He throws a tea-towel and watches as it bounces off of Seokjin's chest.

The two stricken boys watch as Namjoon storms off, not really knowing how to react.

It is Seokjin who speaks. "I don't think that went very well."

Jimin regains composure and turns towards Seokjin. "You took the job, then?"

Seokjin looks guilty, but Jimin understands what a hard decision this must be for the elder. "What was I supposed to do? He's finally found someone - I don't want to get in the way of that."

Jimin does understand, but he also thinks his Hyung is being a little selfish. "So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

"Jimin. Things might be different if I had realized sooner, but now... It's just too late."

Jimin deflates, rubbing his arm in nerves. What more could he do? It seems disaster follows him wherever he goes. "Timing is everything, isn't it?"

Seokjin's facial expression softens and he pulls Jimin into a tight embrace. "Promise me one thing: you can never tell Namjoon." He sighs, squeezing Jimin tighter. "I still want him to think of me as a friend... once he forgives me for leaving."

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

That night, Jimin stands in the middle of his hotel bathroom. "Ah, it's so easy to pack when you don't have a suitcase! Now, it's finally time for a nice, relaxing shower and-" He turns on the shower and the water than comes gushing out makes Jimin scream in surprise. "Aaargh! Cold, cold!"

Next door, Yoongi pushes open his window and peeks his head round to his right. "Jimin? Whoa, either these walls are so thin or you're way too loud... probably both."

Jimin was lucky enough to be given one of the nicer rooms and steps out onto his balcony, wrapped up in a towel and dripping wet. "Yoongi! Weren't you listening when they told us they only have a small water heater? You used up all the hot water!"

Yoongi tries not to stare but it is so hard when Jimin looks like that. "Oh, that's a shame - my Hollywood shower felt so good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of a game so..." He wants to get away quick, because he's not sure how much longer he can trying not to stare at Jimin's naked torso.

Jimin crosses his arms, clearly not noticing the effect he's having on the older male. "Yeah, about that - I couldn't watch my movie earlier because someone was hogging the WiFi!" 

Yoongi sighs. God this boy couldn't ever give it a rest, could he? "And why should I quit my game just so you can watch some dumb chick flick?"

Jimin growls, temper rising and rising. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you the one who had to take a freezing shower?"

"Fine, fine. Not like I can concentrate while you're yelling at me, anyway. Guess I'll do something else!"

Yoongi disappears back into his room and Jimin smiles in victory, glad that he'd finally one an argument with his annoying neighbour. 

Just as Jimin steps back into his room however, a loud thumping bangs through the walls and Jimin can hear Yoongi's awful singing voice over the terrible music. 

Jimin screams, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Yoongi!! My movie has a soundtrack, and it's actually got good guitars!"

Yoongi switches off his music and shouts back in defeat. "Okay, you win! I'm getting another room!!"

A little while later Jimin is completely immersed in his movie, enjoying it now there are no distractions, when he hears the door next to his room unlock.

Jimin sighs and pauses the film, standing up and walking out to the balcony, gaping when he sees Yoongi standing on the other side.

"Please tell me you're here to move all your stuff to your new room."

"I wish! I just waited at the reception for twenty minutes but nobody came - can you believe it?"

Jimin rolls his eyes, teasing the other male. "You're supposed to ring the bell on the table, you know."

Yoongi is clearly not amused however. "I did! But I doubt the manager heard me over his own yelling. Sounds like he was having a heated argument with that boyfriend of his."

Jimin frowns, suddenly interested in Yoongi's words. His heart starts to ache at the thought of Namjoon arguing with his boyfriend when Seokjin was probably just upstairs, heart aching for something he couldn't have.

"Namjoon? But I thought everything was going well between him and that waiter?"

Yoongi shrugs, repeating to Jimin what he had just heard. "I don't know about that, but he kept shouting that other guy's name - Seokjin, was it?"

Jimin's eyes widen at Yoongi's words. "Seokjin? You know, you might be onto something. I think I should go and talk to him!"

Yoongi watches Jimin rush off and clears his throat irritated. "And don't forget to tell him I want a new room! I'll just be inside... tucked in bed... But just until he's sorted everything out!"

Downstairs Jimin finally finds Namjoon and pleads with him. "Namjoon-ssi, here you are. Listen, it's about Seokjin Hyung-"

"Ugh! I don't want to hear another word about Jin! If he wants to leave, then good riddance!"

Jimin sighs, scratching his arm. "But he's your friend, shouldn't you be happy for him? After all, you're the one who encouraged him to focus on avant-garde cuisine..."

Namjoon's face drops, looking upset and guilty. "I did, but when I imagine the trattoria without his grumpy remarks and his keen wit... Well, it just won't be the same."

Jimin blushes, smiling slightly. "Namjoon-ssi, could it be that you feel something else for him? Something romantic?" Jin had asked him not to tell Namjoon about his feelings, but he had never said anything about subtly interfering with Namjoon's.

Namjoon looks taken aback, and his eyes shoot around to look everywhere before giving in and settling on Jimin. "I... Oh, Jimin... Please, promise you won't tell him. I don't want to get in the way of his new job!"

"But Namjoon-ssi!"

"Please, Jimin! It's my fault - I didn't realize I was in love with him until it was too late. It's just terrible timing."

Jimin wants to curse. Stupid timing. It messes up everyone's life, and he hates being caught in the middle of something he knows could be beautiful.

"Okay, I can keep a secret... two, even." Jimin mutters under his breath.


	6. One Last Notte

The next day the Cafe is shut as both Seokjin and Namjoon felt like they needed a break for a while, so Jimin is just lounging around the closed cafe. He was bored just sitting up in his room and also hated the fact that he was right next door to Yoongi whilst he was up there. So now Jimin sits at one of the small round tables and reads a book that he had found lying around the restaurant. 

Just then the phone sitting on the front counter starts to ring and Jimin jumps at the sudden shrill noise. He snaps his head towards it and glances around too see no one else in sight, and although it wasn't his business, Jimin didn't see any harm in being helpful and taking a message for either Seokjin or Namjoon.

Sighing Jimin places the book downs and makes his way over to the front desk, managing to lean over and pick the device up from it's stand. Once he finds his footing he presses the green answer button and brings the white phone up to his ear, greeting whoever was on the other side politely.

He is shocked however when he instantly recognizes the boisterous voice on the line and takes a while to come back to the present. 

"Tae? It's great to hear your voice, but... how did you get this number?" Jimin is beyond confused not understanding how Taehyung has managed to track him down.

"Your mum gave it to me! She told me your phone was stolen and I got worried, so..."

Ah that's right. A few nights ago Jimin had called his mother from the customer phone hung up on the wall. She must of saved the caller ID and somehow also connected to the business phone.

Jimin snaps out of it real quick when he hears his best friends next words. "I'M IN PARIS!"

Oh God. How was he going to deal with this situation?

"What!?"

"Well, I thought - Jiminie's in Paris all alone, with no phone and no friends, looking for true love in a thrilling cooking contest. So what in the world am I doing in Busan?"

Damn Taehyung for being such a good friend to Jimin. There was no way he could worm his way out of this, so all Jimin can do is tell the truth. He knew he should stop lying to everyone, as situations just keep getting more and more complicated.

"Er... I kinda have to tell you something. I'm technically not in Paris."

It's silent on the phone for a moment before Taehyung's loud voice breaks through, making Jimin pull the device away from his ear. 

"What?! Where are you... 'technically'?"

Jimin sighs, already hearing the worry in his friend's voice. So 'surprise, surprise' he ends up lying slightly once again. "It doesn't matter - I'm about to get a ticket, so I'll be there in a few hours. I'll explain everything when I'm there. But before I leave, I need to fix something here."

After chatting for about and hour Jimin finally tells Taehyung that he has to go and Taehyung reluctantly hangs up the phone, making Jimin promise to keep in contact when possible. Jimin had finally see both the owners appear but Seokjin was making himself busy with things in the kitchen and Namjoon seemed to be just wandering around the shop front. There was no way Jimin was going to leave the two like this. 

Hating the thick tension that was floating around in the air, Jimin makes his way into the kitchen, finding the older male easier to talk to than the clumsy blonde out front.

Once the large door swings shut behind him, Jimin sets his gaze onto Seokjin who was kneading some dough. "Listen, Seokjin-ssi, since we're both leaving - why not have one last notte?"

Jin smirks up at the younger man and winks at him, making Jimin stare at him confused. "Ah, I thought I heard some noises coming from your room last night. You must have something to tell us."

Jimin gapes not believing his ears, and is quick to retaliate, crossing his arms and frowning. "What?! No! That was something else. Please, I really need to talk to you both before I leave!" He can't believe that Jin thought him and Yoongi were fooling around together, he would rather stick needles in his eyes that kiss Yoongi.

Seokjin's smirk drops and he stares down at the dough in front of him. "I don't know... Namjoon's been avoiding me ever since I said I was leaving, so don't be surprised if it's just you and me."

Jimin stares at the man sadly, patting him gently on the shoulder before taking his leave from the kitchen. He is quick to locate Namjoon, who is just straightening up a side table of newspapers and magazines. 

Jimin walks over to him, and tries not to laugh when Namjoon jumps almost knocking the display over. "Namjoon-ssi! I was just about to come find you - I'm leaving today, but before I do, I need an emergency notte!"

Namjoon smirks, having the same reaction Seokjin had and Jimin blushes bright red. "Oh, I know what this is about - I heard the sounds coming from the new guy's room..."

"It's not that! Seriously, what's wrong with you people. I'll tell you later, okay?" Why did everyone think him and Yoongi were up to something last night.

"Alright. Although, the way I've been treating Jin, I doubt he'll want to join us."

Jimin smiles as he watches Namjoon walk away, shaking his head at the two idiots. Jimin just loved playing matchmaker.

*

"No trace of Jimin, and his room's been cleared out too. He just left this note." Namjoon hands the note he found over to Seokjin, listening as the older male reads it aloud. 

"'I'm really sorry, but I had to leave early. It's bad timing - I wish I could've said goodbye when I had the chance.'"

Namjoon frowns, staring intensely at the back of the note Jin was holding. "That's strange... He looked so eager to have a final notte. I suppose there's no need for it now."

Namjoon goes to stand up but Seokjin is quick to stop him, grabbing a hold of his sleeve and halting the boys movements. 

He avoids eye contact as much as he can, trying his hardest to speak to his love interest. "Actually, if this is our last notte... I have one lamento to express." Namjoon's stares at him as Jin's cheeks turn bright red. "You see, I realized I was madly in love with a boy just before he fell for someone else. So, of course, I did the only thing I could think of - I quit my job. I ran away from him." 

Namjoon slowly sits back down and directs a gentle smile towards the nervous male in front of him. "You know, I think I have one too. I met this nice guy, but then... I realized I was already in love with someone else."

Jin's eyes flick back up to Namjoon's and smiles back. "Really? This 'someone else', he must be quite the guy." 

Namjoon lets out a small chuckle and raises one eyebrow at Seokjin. "Not really. He's a bit grouchy, and his love life is a disaster... Though he IS the most talented chef I've ever met." He then smiles wider, leaning forward across the table. "Your guy, though... he must be incredible, making you want to lave everything behind." He teases back.

Jin catches on and leans in slightly too. "Well, he's a bit of a smart-ass, but he's funny... And the best-looking man in Milano."

Namjoon blushes now, lovingly gazing up at Jin through his lashes. "Jinnie, do you think that, for once, our notte could end without lamenti?"

Jin takes a hold of the younger's hands and rests them on top of the table. They both lean in close to each other, staring lovingly into each others eyes. 

It was Namjoon who takes the initiative and leans in closer, lips pressing gently against Jin's. The older boy sighs in bliss and kisses the blonde back just as eagerly, happy that they both finally got what they wanted. 

*

At the airport, Jimin stands reciting his story to a airline worker, really wanting to tell someone about his good deed. 

"In the end, the only thing I could do was set up a 'notte' and hope they figure it out themselves."

The burly man he was talking to looks bored out of his mind, not even entertaining Jimin with interest. "Very touching. We have a soft spot for sentimental stuff in my family, sir, but I don't have all day. What do you want?"

Jimin snaps back into reality, realizing life isn't a fairy tale and of course this man just wanted to do his job rather than stand here listening to Jimin gush over his Hyung's love-life.

"Fine, I want your next flight to Paris please."

The worker quickly types something into his computer and glances back up at Jimin. "The next flight to Paris is 9750. It leaves in just three days."

Jimin pales and gapes at the man behind the desk. "Wait, three days?! B-but the final day of auditions is in just two!"

The man clears his throat and rolls his eyes, already fed up with serving Jimin. "Sir, there's an air controller's strike, it's all over the papers. On top of that, Paris is our hottest destination."

Jimin can't believe his bad luck and bites his lip with worry. "Look again, please - there's got to be something!" He pleads.

The man turns back to his computer, now taking slight pity on Jimin and scans his eyes over the screen. "Well... It looks like there is a seat available! Flight 9860 arrives in Paris two days from now, but you'll have to board in Zurich tomorrow morning."

Jimin feels like he's about to cry but tries his best to keep his head up. "Zurich? It's not that far, but... Argh! I guess that'll have to do. Thank you!" 

Jimin purchases the ticket and is quick to put it into his pocket and walks away. He doesn't miss the words that fall out of the bored workers mouth however trying his best to ignore them. 

"And next time don't wait until the last minute to book your flight!"

If only he knew what Jimin had been through these past few days.

*

Back at the cafe, Namjoon and Seokjin still sit snuggled up close to each other, basking in the new feeling of romance. 

"To think you might have left before we told each other how we really felt." Namjoon says, placing a gentle kiss on top of Jin's head. 

"If it weren't for Jimin calling that notte, we probably would have missed our chance." Jin replies.

Namjoon smiles and rests his head on top of Seokjin's, smiling. "That boy... he really is something. I doubt we'll ever see him again, but I'll be eternally-" He gets cut of by a knock on the door and both of the boys turn their heads to face it. 

That's odd, who would be knocking on a closed cafe door at this time of night. They both look at each other before standing up and making their way over to the entrance, shocked when they open it to see Jimin standing on the other side.

Jimin stands there shyly, with a blush painting his cheeks, not really knowing what to say to his two friends in front of him.

Luckily Namjoon breaks the silence first. "Jimin, you came back! What happened?"

Seokjin is quick to interrupt, excited to tell the anxious looking boy the exciting news. "You'll never believe it, Jiminie - Namjoon loves me, too!"

Jimin rubs at his left arm anxiously, letting out a light laugh and smiling up at the two. "It was about time you finally talked to each other! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Namjoon smiles now too. "Thanks! We've got everything planned - Jinnie will stay here, and we'll find a way to work some molecular gastronomy into the menu."

Jin smiles across to his new lover, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to his side. "Our customers, they'll learn to appreciate 21st Century cuisine. Even if I have to drag them kicking and screaming."

Jimin truly feels happy for the couple in front of him but nervously rubs his arm about his situation. "Will you still need an assistant? Because if I can't find a taxi to Zurich soon, I might be staying for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering Notte Lamenti roughly translates to Night Complaint.


	7. Lela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes :)

Jimin stands in the cafe, the landline phone pressed against his ear. He paces back and forth and bites his lip worriedly.

"Yes, a taxi to Zurich. Leaving from Milan. Yes, I know it's far, but-" The phone beeps and the voice on the other end beeps. "Why does everybody hang up on me?!" He feels like he's about to have a mental break down. 

All morning, Jimin has been dialing every number he could find in hopes to find a service that would take him to Zurich, but so far he's had no such luck.

Typically Yoongi had decided to lounge around the place today, having traveled around the city all week, he was all packed and ready to move onto his next destination. He smirks from where he's sat, watching Jimin panic.

"It might be your yelling. Makes me glad I'm taking off... The beautiful gardens of Switzerland await me." 

Jimin glares but doesn't get a chance to argue as Namjoon interrupts having been listening and helping Jimin make calls all morning. 

"Wait a minute, Yoongi... did you say Switzerland?"

Jimin gapes and directs his glare onto Namjoon, knowing exactly what he's about to suggest. "Stop right there, Namjoon Hyung. Don't you dare get any ideas." 

The younger male had taken to calling both Seokjin and Namjoon, Hyung and the older two loved it, but right now Jimin wanted to hate Namjoon for what he was insinuating. 

Typically, Seokjin is nearby too and helps his new lover. "Why, if I remember Yoongi's route correctly, he's driving right past Zurich's airport!"

Jimin is so ready to kill him too. 

It seems Yoongi feels the same way to the cafe owners, as he frowns and protests their suggestions. "Oh, no. Yesterday he called me an asshole and now I'm supposed to be his chauffeur?"

Jimin smiles to himself slightly, feeling proud about yesterday's events. Of course Yoongi was just annoying him again, making too much noise next door and Jimin ended up on his balcony once again arguing with Yoongi who stuck his head out of the window.

"For once we agree - I'd sooner walk to Zurich than ride with him!" Jimin states.

Namjoon scoffs and rolls his eyes at the pair in front of them. "Are you two still in kindergarten? This is obviously the perfect solution - end of discussion!"

Both Jimin and Yoongi shrink back in fear, hating it when Namjoon gets into one of his dictating moods. He was such a lovely man but make him angry and he is quick to boos you about.

Yoongi sighs, giving in. "Okay, okay. To the airport and then we're done! One rule, though - no talking on the road!"

"Fine! It's not like I have anything to say to you either."

Seokjin just stands by, amused as he watches the two boys in front of him bicker. "Nobody says no to Joonie!" He was being such a proud boyfriend now that the two had sorted their shit out. 

Jimin sighs and stares fondly up at the older male. He can't be mad at them after everything the pair had done for him. "Yeah... you'd better get used to it!"

*

Jimin sits on the back of Yoongi's motorcycle, holding onto the other male tightly. At first he was reluctant to touch Yoongi but once they had got going the speed Yoongi was riding gave Jimin no choice but to wrap his arms around him.

Luckily Yoongi had a spare orange helmet for Jimin to wear, and he was so thankful in this moment that he was protected. It was freezing cold as they drove past the snowy mountains and Jimin would've loved to admire the view, but Yoongi seemed stuck to his word and had not uttered a single word to Jimin, hard frown set on his face as he concentrates on driving. 

Jimin squeezes his arms a little tighter and stares ahead scared. "Yoongi! Don't take the next right, the road's closed!" He calls over the loud rumbling of the bike.

Yoongi makes no movements to even react to Jimin's voice, just staring straight ahead. "Didn't we say 'no talking'? I can't even hear what you're saying back there!"

Jimin raises his voice, trying his hardest to ignore Yoongi's attitude and not start an argument. "I said 'the road's closed'! Excuse me if I don't want our trip to get cut short by your rule to 'not talk'!"

Yoongi revs the engine and speeds up a little more in protest. "What's that? A shortcut? Fine, whatever, we'll take it if you want!"

God this man was so petty. "No, Yoongi!"

Jimin' eyes widen in fear as the bike goes crashing into a mountain of snow that was blocking the road. Yoongi loses control of the vehicle and the boys go tumbling down as they slip off of the motorcycle. Luckily the snow was deep enough not to cause them any damage, maybe just a few bruises here and there from the sudden impact.

The boys are covered in snow and Jimin is shivering cold as they walk through a small town they landed near by. All Jimin wanted was to get warm so didn't care as Yoongi followed behind him.

"To think that, of all the good times Lela and I shared together, a ride with you might be our last!"

Jimin growls, whipping his head round to face the older male. He couldn't believe that Yoongi was blaming this on him. "Gee, if only someone had warned you about the closed road!" He scoffed, turning back around to walk down the street. "And also, 'Lela'? Seriously? Just when I thought I couldn't respect you any less."

"Relax, maybe I can still fix her - your flight doesn't leave until tomorrow anyhow..."

Jimin wraps his arms around his dripping wet body tighter. The snow having melted into his clothes and making him shiver. "I'm going to ask around. Zurich isn't that far, maybe someone else can take me to the airport."

Jimin storms off, not caring that he leaves Yoongi behind.

He finally comes across a bakery that has the lights lit up and the open sign flipped around. Jimin sighs in relief and is quick to open the door and get into the warmth.

As he steps through he comes crashing down to the ground however as someone bumps into them, arms filled with heavy bags piled on top of one another. 

Jimin glances up as he sees the boy in front of him scramble about to not drop all of the bags, a bright blush on his face. "Ow! I'm so, SO sorry - are you okay?" They all eventually drop to the floor and he sighs, mumbling under his breath. "God, you're such a klutz, Hoseok!" Jimin just stares up at him, still trying to process what had just happened. "I mean, um... Welcome to Confiserie Godot! Can I help you with anything? We're a little busy at the moment."

Jimin finally comes back to reality and hauls himself off of the ground. Two falls in one day, Jimin is really unlucky it seems. "Actually, I was just looking for a way to Zurich - our motorcycle broke down, so..."

The man smiles wide, collecting the bags off from the ground. "Oh, my parents can totally take you there! They're out making a couple of deliveries, but they should be back any second now... I hope."

Jimin relaxes, smiling in relief back at him. "Really? Oh, that's great! I'll go tell Yoongi - he's the guy I came with."

Hoseok smiles politely and manages to balance the last bag in his hands. "Sure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to work - it's so hectic here without Mum and Dad."

Jimin just watches him go and feels sorry for the poor boy. Seeing how flustered and panicked the boy looks, Jimin walks over to the counter and offers his services. "Hey, Hoseok-ssi? You look like you could use a hand and I need to wait for your parents anyway, so... can I help?"

Jimin would much rather stay in where it's warm and honestly he didn't care all that much about Yoongi anyway, he's sure the other can find his way here. It seemed to be the only shop open this late anyway, he'll be fine.

Hoseok just beams and throws himself onto the smaller male, and Jimin is quick to steady his balance and catch him in his arms. It seems this Hoseok is a very friendly person.

A little later on, Jimin stands behind the counter, mixing some chocolate in a large mixing bowl. His clothes had started to dry a little and he was feeling relaxed as he was doing what he loves.

Hoseok stands close by, peering from over Jimin's shoulder, seeming to be amazed by Jimin's skills. "Jimin, that was amazing, you picked everything up so fast - you should, like, do this for a living."

Jimin laughs gently and looks up at the boy behind him. "Well, I actually do - I'm a chef, though I had never seen sweets like these! Now I know why this place is crowded, even in the middle of a blizzard." Jimin praises.

"People come from all over the country to try Gadot's chocolates. Mum says the secret ingredient is in our genes. But honestly, it's not like there's a lot of interesting stuff to do around here anyway..." Hoseok trails off.

All a sudden the cafe door slams open and a snow covered figure emerges. The man shakes his head, some of the snow dropping off onto the floor and Jimin smirks once he realizes it is Yoongi buried underneath. 

"Speaking of uninteresting things... How's your bike looking, Yoongi?"

Hoseok gapes at Yoongi, not seeming bothered by the amount of ice he had just dumped all over his cafe floor. "Wow... so that's Yoongi?" As he stares, he doesn't notice the chocolate mix falling out of his bowl and dripping onto the floor. He turns a bright red from embarrassment once he sees the other two men staring at him. 

*

Later on that evening, Hoseok's parents still hadn't arrived. Both Hoseok and Jimin had managed to deal with the rest of the customers and the shop was now finally closed.

Hoseok had made Yoongi a large cup of homemade hot chocolate to warm the older male up and now they all gathered around one of the tables as Yoongi starts to relax a little.

"So you're from Korea, Yoongi? That's so interesting..."

Jimin rolls his eyes as he watches Hoseok gush over Yoongi. They were all Korean, so what was the big deal.

"I'm from Korea too - just like three hundred million other people. It's not that special really." Jimin pretends not to be bitter at the fact that Yoongi had completely stolen all of Hoseok's attention. 

The boys seems to ignore Jimin though, eyes still fixed onto the tattooed man. "And this European tour... So exciting! I love to travel, too - I go to the next town over at least once a month. It's got a mall!"

Oh this poor boy. Jimin hates feeling like a third wheel, so tries to get the attention back on him. "Anyway, since you're here, does that mean you fixed your motorcycle?" He asks Yoongi.

Yoongi sighs at the question. "Not yet. I didn't want to leave Lela alone, but it was too cold out there. It's good to feel my toes again."

Hoseok smiles sweetly over towards Yoongi, seeming to completely block Jimin out of the room. "Aw, that's so kind of you! You can tell her to come inside too."

Jimin laughs. "Lela is the name of his bike. It's not a real person."

Hoseok purses his lips together, processing the information. "Oh, got it. Well, you can park her inside our garage, I'm sure she'll be comfortable there." He offers.

Yoongi laughs happily. "That'd be great! If I can borrow your tools I might even be able to get her back on the road."

Later on Jimin and Hoseok spend time together getting to know one another. They've just been sipping on cups of coffee as they discuss their lives and interests. Yoongi is out in the garage, determined to fix his precious motorcycle.

He walks back into the cafe, cutting the two boys off mid-laughter. "Good news! I fixed the brakes."

Hoseok goes back to gushing over the older man and Jimin leans back in his chair unamused.

"Wow, that's impressive! We barely have any tools in our garage!"

Yoongi smirks, feeling cocky. "Well, I learned a lot about bike repair on this trip. Lela had some break issues in Vienna."

Jimin still sits there staring into his coffee cup.

It seems to go unnoticed by the older male however, as he carries on showing off his maintenance skills to Hoseok. "Turns out all I needed to fix her was a little duct tape!"

That catches Jimin's attention as he sits up straight in his chair and glares towards Yoongi. 

Jimin scoffs. "What?! Lela - I mean, that bike of yours - has been held together with duct tape all this time?"

Hoseok is back to praising him before Yoongi even gets the chance to reply and Jimin kind of wants to hit him for being so foolish. "That's so clever! I'm sure it was the beautiful city of Vienna that inspired you!"

Yoongi puffs out his chest proud. "Yeah, and it's free WiFi connection - that's how I saw the tutorial on how to do it. Onto the engine now!"

Actually scratch that Jimin definitely wants to punch Yoongi in the face as he watches him walk off back towards the garage.

Hoseok focuses his huge smile onto Jimin after the older male had left. "Jimin! You didn't tell me you had such a hot boyfriend! Oh, it'd be so nice to have adventures like yours someday."

Wait, what? 

Why does everyone just assume that him and Yoongi are an item. And also if Hoseok thought that they were together, why was he being so open with his blushing and flirting?

"What? Oh no, we're not together, not even close. He's just my ride to Zurich."

Hoseok frowns, disappointment appearing all over his face. "Really? Hm... Well, don't worry - my parents will get you there for sure!"

Even later on Hoseok had disappeared out to the storage room somewhere to take stock as Jimin was left still sitting in the cafe, flicking through magazines and things to entertain himself.

Yoongi appears back covered in grease and oil, sleeves rolled up to show off his tattoos and grey hair a mess from the work he had been doing.

Jimin can't lie, this man is certainly attractive. 

He bites his lip as he watches Yoongi's lips as he speaks to Jimin.

"I feel like this day has lasted forever."

Jimin snaps out of it, trying his best not to blush in hopes he hadn't been caught staring. "Tell me about it. When I woke up in Milan this morning, I was sure I'd be in Paris by now, auditioning."

Yoongi crosses his decorated arms. "Right, 'auditioning' - is that what the kids call it nowadays? 'Oh, Jack! Tell me, was that good for you? Or was it too... salty?" He teases Jimin, eyebrows raised with a smirk. 

Jimin is quickly reminded on why he doesn't find Yoongi attractive, and snaps back. "It's Jacques and you know it! Anyway, you're right, clearly I would be lucky to have what you share with Lela."

Hoseok appears back in the room and approaches the two heated males cautiously. "Um... My dad just called, he says the only road to Zurich is closed because of the snowstorm."

Jimin is so tempted to smack his head against the worktop. 

"I know your flight leaves early in the morning, so there's still some time, but it might be a while before they're back." Hoseok tries to reassure.

Jimin sighs loudly, feeling defeated once again. "I really can't catch a break, can I? Well, as you said, there's still time - nothing to do but wait, then." He tries his best to look on the bright side but his is so ready to just give up and cry.

Yoongi raises his eyebrows at Jimin, staring at him in shock. "Jimin, that's... surprisingly zen of you."

Jimin shrugs, trying his best not to show how he really feels. "Oh, you know. I'm learning."

*

In the evening Jimin and Hoseok stand behind the front desk both stuffing their faces with chocolate. 

Jimin's eyes light up with delight as he chews on a piece Hoseok had given him. "Mmm, Hoseok-ssi, I'd literally kill for your chocolates - these are soooo good." He throws his head back moaning in ecstasy.

Hoseok just watches in amusement. "You think so? I, um... I was thinking about giving some to Yoongi... You think he'd like then too?"

Jimin rolls his eyes, shoving another chocolate into his mouth. "Yoongi? Oh please, don't waste such sweet, sweet perfection on him."

Typically, like always, that's when said person makes his appearance. He either didn't hear what Jimin had said though, or just chose to ignore it. 

He had a frown on his face as he conveys the news to the two boys. "Okay, I'm calling it. I need an actual mechanic to fix Lela."

Hoseok jumps not having heard Yoongi appear behind them, and as he turns he ends up knocking a pile off papers off of the desk. 

Jimin watches and crouches down to collect them, shaking his head at his clumsiness. God, he was almost as bad as Namjoon. 

As Jimin picks up the pieces of paper, his eyes notice the words written largely on the front and frowns up at Hoseok in shock. "Hoseok-ssi, look at all these orders. There's a huge one from Helvetia due tomorrow." Jimin scolds.

Hoseok looks away, playing with his fingers nervously. "Oh, um... I was waiting for my parents to come back and deal with all this boring shop stuff..." He trails off ashamed.

Yoongi, noticing the tension is quick to take his leave, knowing that it's in Jimin's nature to complain and be hard-working. "Well, I better get back to Lela. It seems like you've got your hands full." 

Jimin grabs a hold of Yoongi's shirt not letting him escape. "Stop right there!" He knew exactly what Yoongi was doing. "You just said you needed a mechanic! Make yourself useful and give us a hand."

Yoongi lets go of the deep breath he was holding, sighing loudly as he is roped into helping the others work. 

Hoseok and Jimin are standing in one spot mixing ingredients into two separate bowls. Standing right beside Jimin is Yoongi, who has his tongue poking out as he is concentrating on piping icing onto some of the already made chocolates.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm so good at this I'm even surprising myself." He boasts. 

Jimin stops what he is doing and focuses his gaze onto the chocolates Yoongi is working on. "Yoongi-ssi... The chocolates are supposed to say 'Helvetia', not 'Helvetica'. You had one job!" Jimin chastises.

Yoongi looks back down at the chocolates in front of him and gapes. "What?! Crap, now I have to start all over..." 

Hoseok is quick to reassure the disappointed man however, saying anything he'd want to hear. "Yoongi-ssi, 'Helvetica' sounds so much cooler! You're a genius!"

Yoongi smirks, feeling once again proud of himself at the compliment. "Right? And why do all the chocolates need to say 'Helvetia', anyway?"

Jimin places a hand on his hip and rolls his eyes as he listens to Hoseok continue on with his stupid praises.

"Oh, we get orders like this all the time. It must be some fancy hotel, or a cruise ship."

"Well, whatever it's for, they're not gonna be happy if we don't finish it in time, so let's get back to it!" Jimin is quick to bring the cocky man back down to earth, fed up with the shameless flirting.

Once they're all back to work, Jimin takes another glance at the chocolates Yoongi is focusing on, now that he's getting them right. 

He smiles pleasantly surprised by what he sees. "You know, this actually looks pretty good, Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi smiles genuinely back, turning to look at Jimin. "Taste may be your department, but looks... it's not that different from garden design, really."

Jimin stares at the older male for a while, before giving in. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. You're stuck here too, when you should be driving around Europe, enjoying your fascinating gardens." The guilt was overtaking him.

Yoongi smiles kindly. "The snowstorm would've caught me either way. At least I've got some company - not the best, but what can you do?" He's back to his teasing. 

Jimin laughs before playfully nudging the other making the icing Yoongi had in his hand smudge. They both meet eyes and burst out laughing, happy that all the tension between them had be settled.

All of a sudden the TV they had on in the corner flickers onto a new program, the tune catching everyone's attention. 

The words are all in French, but Jimin knows he's not mistaken when he hears the name Jacques Fabre sound out of the speakers.

'Jacques Fabre et le célébre chef Shanvi Kalsi ont été vus ensemble lors de l'événement...' 

Both Jimin and Yoongi stare at the television confused, wondering what the presenter on screen was talking about.

Jimin turns his head to look at Hoseok who is still mixing ingredients in a bowl. 

"Wait, what was that? Hey, Hoseok-ssi, what are they talking about?" Jimin wasn't sure if Hoseok knew any French, but he was hoping Hoseok could help him out a bit.

It turned out Hoseok couldn't speak the romantic language, which kind of made sense since he was a Korean man living in Italy, but he did understand a few words linking them to an article he had read on his news feed the other day.

"It's that handsome French chef, Jacques Fabre - do you know him? There was a rumor a few days ago that he's dating Shanvi Kalsi." His cheeks turn a pretty pink as he stars gushing about the celebrity couple. "They make such a cute couple! Oh, Shanvi is the best! She's, like, the greatest chef ever. She's totally my role model!"

Jimin's once happy mood drops rapidly as he listens to his friends words. He bites hit lip hard trying to stop himself from crying, rubbing his left arm to comfort himself. "I-I'm sorry, I think I need some air."

The other two watch as Jimin quickly runs across the shop floor and dashing out of the entrance.

Once outside, Jimin inhales deeply, trying his best to calm down in the cold refreshing air. It's stupid really that he's getting so bothered by the news. There was always a chance that his old love had moved on, he knew that, but deep down he was praying that Jacques wanted to see him as much as Jimin wanted to see him. After all, Jimin was travelling across the other side of the world just to reunite with him again.

Jimin has his head back resting against the cold brick wall when he hears the front door beside him creek open slowly. He glances his eyes to the left and sees a head of silver hair appear in his field of vision. Jimin turns his head back and closes his eyes tight.

He feels as Yoongi's body moves closer to lean against the wall next to him. "Mind if I join you? I enjoy brooding too."

Jimin snaps his eyes open going back to his usual cocky self. "I'm not brooding! I'm just keeping an eye out for Hoseok's parents."

Yoongi, of course, sees right through his lie though, turning his head to stare at Jimin's bitter face. "Hey, those showbiz rumors are never true. You know that, right? They're just click-bait for lame gossip sites."

Jimin sighs, turning his attention to the man beside him. "...I don't know, Yoongi-ssi. Even if it isn't true, I haven't heard from Jacques for years. Anything could've happened in that time." Jimin was now facing facts, seeing that it was best if he came back to reality instead of living by wishful thinking. "It was stupid to think he would wait for me - you said so yourself. God, I'm such an idiot!" He cries, turning his gaze away from the other man.

Jimin doesn't see how Yoongi's cheeks burn red, but it's just as well because Yoongi knows the younger male would just tease him about it. "I did say that, but... I don't think it's a bad thing. It's a brave kind of stupid."

Jimin smiles, a small chuckle falling from his lips. "Thanks, Yoongi-ssi." He says as he straightens up against the wall.

"Hyung." 

Jimin has never moved his head so fast as he looks as Yoongi in bewilderment. "What?"

There was no way Yoongi could hide his blush now, so he just powers on hoping the teasing won't be too bad from the other. "You can call me Hyung."

It's okay though as Jimin's cheeks then colour to match his. 

"Besides." Yoongi carries on talking. "What does it matter if it is true? You're still gonna win the hell outta that show!" He cheers.

Jimin's smile widens as he watches Yoongi try and comfort him.

The elder pushes his weight from against the wall, holding his right hand out to Jimin. "Now let's get back inside. You can brood for longer if you're not frozen to death, you know?"

Jimin's heart swells as he listens to Yoongi revert back to teasing him. He then pushes himself away from the wall too, reaching out to take Yoongi's hand in his as the elder man leads the way back inside the warm cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French sentence in this chapter translates to: "Jacques Fabre and the famous chef Shanvi Kalsi were seen together during the event..."
> 
> Sidenote: So there is this idea that I have had in my mind for about five years now and I'm now thinking it is time to finally release it to the world.
> 
> As you know I've been recreating a lot of movies into Yoonmin fanfics because I've be so stuck and uncertain on how and if I could ever create a work of my own again. So I can't tell you when and I'm still unsure on how to even bring my story to life but I wanted to know if any of you would be interested and excited to read an original story of mine.
> 
> You can find a short description of my idea in the notes at the end of Chapter Ten on my newest work 'Love, Jimin' and I would really love it if you went over there to check it out. Please please please comment and give me advice and feedback if you think I should go ahead and try to bring my story to life. It would honestly mean so much to me, and let me know if you think my writing is even good enough to be able to write something of my own as I am so nervous and scared that it won't be as detailed and as well written as I would like.
> 
> And if any of you have any writing tips please do let me know as I am constantly looking for ways to improve my writing and if you have any advice on how to make my works better I would really appreciate it. Thank you and I purple you <3


End file.
